Times that I wish you were here
by Booknchoc
Summary: Scar had felt loved when she had meet the Autobots but when she leaves for college she leaves them behind and she wishes to return but with her return motivates were pulled into motion.
1. College emotions

**Times that I wish you were here**

**Sequel to My life changes and turns **

**Summary: Scar had felt loved when she had meet the Autobots but when she leaves for college she leaves them behind and she wishes to return but with her return motivates were pulled in motion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers only Scar and her cousins as well as family apart from the mayor**

_She missed them. The way they made her laugh. The way that he know what she thought when she was happy, sad or just wanted time away. But she couldn't go back now because of what she had done by just walking away from them. The way that Sari's eyes had filled with tears, the look of pain written over her father's and boyfriends face, when she had told them she was leaving for American University in Washington and not coming back until her two years was over. _

I sighed as I left my dorm for my mechanics lesson. Two months has passed now since I came here and left the bots behind. I could still barely feel the father-daughter bond with my dad which I had been ignoring for the last two months. I can still see the image of Sari's face when I told them I was leaving because my year at Sumdac Systems had finished and I wasn't coming back unless it was two visits my family there. Feeling my phone vibrate as I sat down I ducked down behind my cousin Lottie before taking out my phone and saw a message from Blur.

_Scar there is con activity near the University. Be careful and don't leave campus unless I tell you to. Luv ya lil one. Blur._

"What is it?" Lottie asked.

"There are cons near here," I whispered. "Don't leave the campus unless you have a good reason too okay."

She nodded before she went to work on her side of the engine we were remodelling. Lottie wasn't like Tina who had opened her own café in Detroit or our two stuck up cousins Rhys and Emma who were posh snobs; she was just like me with her blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes that she outlined with purple eye liner. She was a punk girl that could me laugh and just forgets anything that is bad and not calm and perfect. I often wondered what the world looked like from her point of view, because she was a month younger and childish than me but she felt like a sister because her dad was always busy with work; her mom had always taken care of me no matter what even when my mom was alive and my father was still staying on Earth with us. She didn't ask question just leave it at that until I open up to her.

"Miss Danfold is there a problem?" Mr Dale asked.

"No sir," I replied.

"Then would you mind telling me why Miss Fields is doing all the work on this engine at the moment?"

"I'm thinking of how to connect the timing gear sets to the air filter sir," I replied. "I will do it now if you would like."

He nodded before he walked away. Lottie smiled at me before we went back to work.

"So have you had any news from them?" she asked me.

"If you're talking about the bots then no," I said. "I told them to not contact me."

"Scar it is killing you," Lottie said as she worked on her part. "And what about them Scar?"

I sighed knowing that I couldn't win this fight with my cousin as I watched her work. Her blonde hair was drawn up in a ponytail and had the bright blue highlights she had put in after her birthday. I felt tears fall from my eyes making Lottie looked concerned as she wrapped a comfort arm around me.

"Scar this has to stop," she ordered. "Mr Dale Scar doesn't feel well and I was wondering if we could have the day off as we are almost done here."

"Miss Fields if you are lying you will do an assessment that will be you're hardest yet," Mr Dale warned before looking at my tears. "Take your cousin and see the nurse. You are dismissed until tomorrow afternoon."

Lottie and me walked out of the class and made our way back to our dorm. In our room was a man that was staring out of the window and I gave a smile and a gasp before I ran to hug him.

"Blurr what are you doing here?" I asked looking at my guardian and brother.

"We have a problem," he replied, returning my hug with as much force he could muster. "You okay?"

"Fine," I replied hoarsely wiping away my tears.

He graze softened as he pulled me closer to him.

"Shush Dreamer," he whispered. "Hey Lottie."

"Hey Blurr," she replied. "No speaking fast today."

"Scar doesn't need it," he replied. "How's she been?"

"Like that," Lottie replied pointing to me.

He sighed before looking at me and wiped away the tears on my face.

"Scar this isn't healthy," he said. "If you won't do this for yourself then do it for them. They miss you."

"I miss them too," I whispered. "But Blurr I have three more months until my break here. It will have to wait."

"You are one stubborn child," he replied. "I've got to go. Bye Lottie."

"See ya Blurr," she replied before his hologram disappeared.

I looked at my cousin as she went out of the dorm as I curled up onto my bed and thought about the family I had left behind.

"I miss you," I whispered for turning on my music and pulled my laptop towards me.

**End of Chapter One. Hope your enjoyed it. **


	2. Return home and shocks

**Hey Guys. Thanks for the review from AlphaTrion3145. and the follow from Lady Quickshift. Enjoy this chapter. The instructions in this chapter from what Lottie says is from . Enjoy.**

* * *

Returning home and Shock

Leaning against the kitchen counter in the dorm I watched the news that didn't seem to say anything about the Autobots in Detroit as Lottie walked in.

"You okay now?" she asked me.

"Fine Lottie," I replied as I sipped my coffee.

She smiled at me before she turned back to the stove where she was making herself some soup.

"We could go and see them by the end of the month," Lottie said as she handed me a bowl. "Eat."

I turned around to grab a spoon when I felt nausea before I legged it to the bathroom.

"Scar?" Lottie asked confused as she knocked on the door as I throw up over the toilet.

"I'm okay," I replied weakly. "Lottie can you go and get me a test."

"Do you mean a paper test or… _the _test?" she asked, emphasising "_the_".

"Please get me _the _test," I replied, as I took a sip of water. "And get Blurr if he is around."

I sighed looking down at my stomach in surprise and shock as I placed a hand on it as I frowned in confusion before I felt a hand wrap around me.

"Scar?" Blurr asked uncertain and concerned as I looked at him. "Are you?"

"Lottie has gone to get me a test," I replied. "Blurr can it be possible?"

"Your mother fell for the Commander," he replied, hugging me. "Dreamer it will be okay."

I nodded as he carried me to the sofa and pulled me to his lap as I clanged onto him. He rubbed my back as I tried not to think of the possibility of it being true.

"I have been having mood swings," I whispered. "Blurr if I am can you make sure we get the next flight to Detroit. "

"SureDreamer," he replied, making me smile.

"Nice to see you again," I teased, before Lottie came back in.

"Here," she replied, handing me a box.

"So how does this work?" I asked confused looking at it.

"Well is says," Lottie started before continuing, "**STEP 1- **Bring the test pouch to room temperature (18-30°C). To begin testing, open the sealed pouch by tearing along the notch. Remove the test from the pouch. **STEP 2 (TEST FORMATS)**

Immerse the strip into the urine with the arrow end pointing towards the urine. Do not immerse past the "Max" line. Take the strip out after 3 seconds and lay the strip flat on a clean, dry, non-absorbent surface (e.g., mouth of the urine container).

**CASSETTE TEST** Draw the urine sample into the provided pipette, and dispense 0.2ml (about 4 drops) into the round dropping well of the cassette.

**MIDSTREAM TEST** Hold the round end of cover with one hand. Use the other hand to pull out the test device and expose the absorbent window. Point the absorbent tip downward; place the absorbent tip in urine stream for at least 10 seconds to be thoroughly wet. Otherwise, you can collect your urine into a clean cup and dip half of the absorbent pad into the urine for at least 10 seconds. Re-cap the device and place it on the clean, flat surface.

Wait for colour bands to appear. Depending on the concentration of hCG in the test specimen, positive results may be observed in as short as 40 seconds. However, to confirm negative results, the complete reaction time (5 minutes) is required. Do not read results after 10 minutes. **INTERPRETATION OF RESULTS**

**Negative** - Not Pregnant: Only one colour band appears in the control region. No visible band on the test region is present since hCG concentration is not present in urine or too low for detection.

**Positive** - Pregnant: Distinct colour bands appear on the control and test regions. The presence of both test and control lines indicate possible pregnancy. Colour intensity of the test band may vary according to the concentration of hCG in urine. The higher the hCG concentration - the darker the intensity of the test line, hence higher the likelihood of pregnancy.

**Invalid** - Uncertain Results: No visible bands in the control and test regions. Make sure to follow the above specified instructions for optimum results."

"That is a lot of stuff," I said in shock before Lottie handed me the stick and strip and I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I sighed before looking at the box and read the instructions again as I followed them. After ten minutes I walked out and sat by Blurr that was confused as Lottie handed me a glass of water as we waited for the tests.

"Scar it be fine," Blurr said as he hugged me. "Breath."

I nodded as we waited for another three minutes before we looked at the strip and both urine tests.

"So what is it?" Blurr asked.

I looked at the tests and gave a small whine of shock when I saw the distant colour bands on the control and test regions meaning that I was pregnant.

"Oh shit," Lottie said before smiling and jumping around like a loony making me smile and laugh a bit as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Blurr. "Scar you are mother."

I froze, looking at my cousin before thinking of t. I was a mother and I hadn't even finished my first semester at University but this child was important to me and I looked at my guardian that smiled in happiness as he came to join us both.

"So how about that flight?" I asked.

"All done," he replied. "Time to go home girls."

* * *

**(Later- At Detroit Airport)**

I smiled as I looked at the familiar sights that was my home as me and Lottie made our way to Blurr that had drove all the way here and had told us to take the plane as it was safer.

"So where to first?" Lottie asked in the back.

"We take you home," Blurr said as he turned down onto the main highway. "You okay Scar?"

"Fine Blurr," I replied as I took out my headphones and Ipod before putting them into my ears as I watched the scenery around me.

I could hear them talking but didn't pay attention as I thought what the guys reaction would be when they see me again and also the fact that I was pregnant with Optimus' child. Closing my eyes I thought back to that night before I leaved and smiled as I remembered how it felt to have that closeness with the one I loved with my spark.

Feeling Blurr pull out one of my headphones, I looked at my guardian/ brother that smiled as we pulled up into the driveway of the mansion me and Lottie had grown up in. The lights where switched on a couple of the rooms and we could hear the beat of Tina's music as we went to knock at the door. Hearing movement, both Lottie and me smiled as Karl opened the door and smiled at us before he let us in as the family came to see who it was.

"Scar, Lottie," they cried seeing us before they came to hug us. "Hey Blurr."

"Heyeveryone," he said as Rhiannon hugged him. "Wellhellobeautiful."

I laughed smiling at my family before Emma and Rhys hugged me.

"Hey bitch," Emma whispered, punching my on the sly in my stomach.

Blurr with his sensors noticed and grabbed her by the the hair before pushing her towards her brother that catches her.

"Punch my sister again and watch what happens," he threatened in anger as my auntie (mayors wife) scold her two children before she pulled me into a hug.

"What brings you two here?" she asked as we sat down in the living room.

"Auntie Claire there is something that I have got to tell you," I replied. "I will understand if you disapprove or are disappointed with me but I will not give up what I have. As you guys must have known by now of my relationship with the autobots and more specifically Optimus Prime."

"Yea, got to the point," Tina said as she sat next to me.

"Well the night before I left we both did the deed," I said, trying not to look at the adults of the family. "Well I guess what I am trying to say is that I am pregnant."

I closed my eyes waiting for the anger and being told to have an abortion when I felt people hugging me, making me open my eyes.

"Our young Scar is having a baby," Uncle Max said smiling. "Does Prime know?"

"Not yet," I replied. "Any idea where he is?"

"He's gone to that Island," Sam replied as he sat next to Erin. "You and Blurr going to find him?"

"Blurr is it safe?" I asked.

"You'll be fine," he replied, as we walked to the door. "See ya in a bit."

"To the Island," I commanded playfully.

Blurr chuckled as we drove into the lake. I looked around me at the way the water was infected with rubbish which made me frown as we made our way to the island. The moment we got to the island Blurr transformed before he found Optimus signal and started to run towards it. I gave a gasp at the cave we came across as Blurr dodged two dinobots as we heard femme screaming.

"BLACKARACHNIA!" I heard Optimus yell as Blurr placed me on the ground before disappearing back into the forest around us.

Running towards the sound, I froze at the sight and felt tears and shock full my body with dread at the sign. Optimus was holding up Blackarachnia and I felt a stab in my spark as I looked at the one I trusted and loved.

"Oh my god," I whispered, breaking the small silence as they weren't saying anything.

Optimus turned around in shock as he saw me.

"Scar," he said as he moved towards me.

I moved back, looking at him in shock and hate before I turned on my heel and ran to find Blurr as tears flowed from my eyes.

* * *

**As Alphatrion3145 said on the PM "awk-warrred" **


	3. New Intensions

New Intensions

I could hear the voices of my family as I stood on the balcony that lead off to mine and Lottie's shared room at the Optimus and Blackarachnia together. It was enough to make me feel sick as my hand rested on my stomach. My child moved as I felt sick burn up into my mouth before I reached for the basin Blurr was holding out for me.

"You could have misunderstood it," he suggested as he hold my hair away from the basin. "Scar we Cybertrions take our mates very seriously."

"I saw it Blurr ," I whispered looking at my guardian sadly. "I gave him the one thing I was going to keep until I found the one and he just threw it all back in my face."

He sighed as he pulled me into his lap as we sat on the chair that was on the balcony. Rhiannon looked towards us, smiling sadly, as she came to join us.

"Cheer up Scar," she offered. "Come on why don't we go and see your mom."

I nodded, smiling weakly as I pulled my coat on as we left the mansion and slide into Blurr before he pulled out of the garage and moved towards Rhiannon's florist shop she worked at with her mother.

"How is you mom?" I asked.

"She's fine," Rhiannon replied. "She has taken a liking to Blurr."

I laughed at the blush that settled on my guardian's cheeks, making me feel a lot better than I had been.

"Nice look Blurry," I teased, laughing as he turned to look at me. "Eyes on the road."

He grumbled something, making me laugh harder as we drove. Rhiannon smiled happily, as Blurr teased me and I teased him back before we reached the florist Rhiannon worked and lived at.

"Hey Mama," she called as we walked in.

Mrs Lea was a woman that was like a fourth mother to me after my aunties and one of my auntie's sisters. Whenever me, Lottie and Tina stayed over she would make our favourite foods and be a carefree adult that we needed after the rush of having the press bots around the house as well as other things going on.

"Rhiannon, Scar, Blurr," she said as we entered the apartment. "Thought you went to University with Lottie?" she asked me.

"Came back," I replied sheepishly. "Wanna know why?"

"Let me guess first," she replied, hugging Rhiannon and me. "You got expelled? No… you didn't like it."

"Nope," I said smiling. "One more guess."

"You are pregnant," she said jokingly before she looked at me in shock. "Oh… Scarlett congelation's."

I smiled, as she looked towards my stomach that was slightly burgling against my skull top I was wearing.

"Does Prime know?" she asked.

I stared down at the ground as Blurr pulled me into a hug as I turned away from her, so that my face was hidden in his chest.

"No he doesn't," Blurr replied angrily. "And it is staying that way."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Don't ask," Rhiannon said from the kitchen. "Mom we opening up soon?"

"In twenty minutes," Mrs Lea replied as she took me from Blurr. "Now listen here Scar; if that autobot thinks he can just do whatever he wants with other females and still have you and his child he can bugger off."

I smiled, giving a laugh before we heard the sound of a couple of engines pulling up outside the florist. Blurr frowned as he went to look outside the window. I followed him and saw the autobots outside with Sari getting out of Bee.

"Did you call them?" I asked.

"They must have gone to your house," Rhiannon said.

"And have seen Lottie," I concluded as we went down into the shop. "They must have realised I was here as this would be where I would go."

"Scar you going to go?" Mrs Lea asked as she went to make sure the door were still closed.

My eyes flicked to Blurr who was starring daggers at the alt-forms of the autobots as Rhiannon watched us.

"I'll stay," I muttered as I grabbed a bunch of flowers from Rhiannon. "Sorry if we have an argument."

Rhiannon and her mom smiled before they went to work as Blurr helped me as we heard the bell tingle as the autobots and Sari entered the florist.

"SCAR!" Sari called happily, as she ran to hug me.

Handing Blurr the pot I was holding, I hugged the girl I had come to consider sister, who smiled and gave a laugh of happiness before my eyes flicked to the five autobots.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"He went back to Cybertron Scar," Ratchet said. "If you don't me asking why are you back here?"

"Well it isn't for your leader I can tell you that," I growled, sending a glare towards Prime. "Now why are you here?"

"We heard that you were back," Prowl arrived. "And what is going on between you and Optimus?"

"Ask him," Rhiannon replied for me. "Now leave before I call Franzone."

The autobots looked towards me as Sari wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Don't leave," she whispered softly to me, making me look at her.

"I'll come," I told her. "But I am staying away from him."

Sari smiled, as she grabbed my hand and I nodded towards Blurr who did not seem happy about it but did not say anything as me, Sari and the autobots made out way outside. Sari did not let go of my hand as she pulled me to Bee who had his passenger door open as Sari climbed into the back.

"Hey Bumblebee," I said. "How you been?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "You Scarry?"

"A-kay," I replied. "I kind of came back of what I found out yesterday."

"What is it?" Sari asked.

"I'll tell you later," I replied. "Now why where you on that Island apart from that… bitch."

"Scar he was only saving her from Meltdown," Bee said as we drove towards the autobot base. "You have to believe that."

"Bee I know what I saw," I replied defensively.

I heard him sigh as I looked behind me at Sari that was staring out the window.

"Any news on your father?" I asked Sari.

"No Scar," she replied sadly. "I hope he is okay."

I sighed seeing the sadness in her eyes as I looked towards the fence that surrounded the base.

"What happened to the door?" I asked confused as me and Sari got out of Bee so that he could transform.

"Mixmaster and Scraper," Sari replied as Bee placed her on his shoulder.

I growled as my thought went back to those two All spark that almost beheaded me and Sari.

"So why are you back here?" Bulkhead asked me.

I could feel Optimus optics on me as I looked at the four autobots in front of me and ignoring Optimus as I debated if I should tell them or not.

"Optimus what was going on with you and Spider Lady?" I asked turning to look at him.

"She got attacked by Meltdown and I had to make sure she was okay," he replied. "What has that got to do with you coming back?"

I sighed as I looked up at him.

"Can I tell you in private first," I replied. "It involves you."

Turning on my heel, I walked to my room and sat on the bed as I looked at the folded sheets that had been freshly washed.

"Optimus do you remember the night before I left," I started as his hologram appeared next to me as I turned to face him.

"Yes Scar," he replied. "But what does this have to do with you coming back here?"

I sighed looking down at my hands as I tried to put what I was thinking of telling him into words.

"I guess I am trying to say is that I'm… pregnant."

I looked up to see his eyes widen in surprise before he moved his head closer to mine as his forehead rested against mine.

"I'm going to be a dad," he whispered. "I will be a father."

"Yes," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea," he whispered back before he kissed me softly. "Should we tell the others?"

"Yeah," I said as I was pulled into his lap. "Knowing Ratch he will want to scan me."

Optimus chuckled as he picked me up and carried me to the rec room. Sari and Bee where playing video games with Bulkhead watching them and painting, Ratchet was fiddling with a device that I stared at trying to figure it out, while Prowl was mediating as we walked into the room. I hopped down from Optimus hand to look at my family before I nodded at Optimus as he called the bots into order.

"So you want to know why I'm back." I asked looking at them "Well I guess you need to know… I'm pregnant with Primes child."

The look on the guys faces where priceless making me laugh a little before I was tackled by an orange blurr (now that's funny).

"You going to be a mom," Sari said. "That is so cool."

I smiled before I was pulled into a big hug from Bee, Bulk and Sari as Ratchet talked to Prime and Prowl watched.

"Prowl join in," I encouraged the cyberninja. "It is the gift of mother nature we are pleased of."

He smiled as his hologram appeared as he joined in the hug as Optimus Ratchet laughed a bit as Bee decided to insult me about getting fat over the next seven months making me chase him for a bit before Ratchet wanted a check-up from me; making sure that my body would take the transformations that would take place in my body on its organic and mechanical side a. This made me smile as my hand rested on my stomach as I sat on the couch as I leaned against Optimus chest, watching the news.

"You up for the challenge?" I asked.

"Going to make cons look like a walk in the park," he replied.


	4. Confrontions of the fatherkind

**Hey guys here is chapter 4. Time to tell the Grandfather. Enjoy**

* * *

Confrontions of the fatherkind

I could tell that my dad was pissed as we had arrived on Cybertron. Optimus looked scared as I sat on his shoulder as we look at my father in his office in Metroplex in Cybertron. We had- meaning me and Ratchet- had been able to repair their ship with the help of Sari's key on the parts we couldn't fix so that we could visit my father and tell him he would be coming a grandfather in seven months; or maybe longer after what I learned about Cybertron pregnancies from Ratchet as I had decided to ask him about it.

"Dad it isn't that bad," I said trying to bring some peaceful understanding, as Optimus looked ready to sprint from the apartment room and took me with him. "Please daddy."

"Scar is it what you want?" he asked me as I hopped onto his out reaching hand.

"Yep," I replied smiling. "So what you think?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear the sound of small servos around here," he said as he hugged me.

He smiled before he touched his left audio as he received a message from the council.

"Optimus you and your team have full run of my house in the centre of the city," dad said. "You hurt my daughter and I will hurt you got it."

"Yes commander," he saluted as I glared at my father who did not seem affected by it before walking away to the meeting.

"He took that well," Bee said as Sari looked around her. "So we got full run of the Commanders main house in the city."

"Be careful what you say kid," Ratchet said as he took me for another scan. "Hmm… everything is fine Scar."

"Thanks Ratchet," I replied. "It was fine like two hours ago from the scan you took and the mini scans you've been taken since."

"No getting past you," he chuckled as the bots transformed.

"So this is your home," I said to Optimus. "Nice planet."

"Yes Cybertron has it charms," he replied. "You okay?"

"One question; how the hell am I going to tell the twins?" I asked, referring to Jetstrom and Jetfire that had been following me everywhere when they came to Earth.

"They will properly be jumping around with joy," Optimus replied as we reached my dad's house in the middle of Iacon City. "Now here we are."

The house was one of the grander houses on the street with a main gate blocking any autobots from entering that were maintained by guards. I looked at the guard that did not acknowledge the fact there was an organic in Optimus front seat.

We entered my father's house and decided to have a look around it. The first room was covered in shiny metal that was maintained and had a stairway curling up to upper levels as well as down to the lower levels. There were a couple of plagues of the walls as me and bots walked around us. There were over ten doorways leading to other rooms around us as well as well as ten on every other floor from what I could see above me. The first room we came to was a transformers equivalent to a living room. There was a metal couch, massive TV that made the bots look like a portal TV, more pictures- one caught my eye; it was a picture of my mother and father on Earth. They were both smiling and laughing and I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad as they were carefree and didn't have a daughter on the way.

"That's your mom," Sari said.

"Yeah," I replied. "That's my mom; Holly Susan Danfold. She hated being called after a bush."

"Hey there are more pictures," Bee said. "Aww… it's a lil baby Scar."

The bots followed Bee's finger and all smiled at the ice-cream baby me, making me go red as I turned away from the bots.

"Cute Scar," Ratchet said. "Didn't think a girl like you could get that messy."

"Ratchet I do mechanics," I replied, glaring at him. "Now than I wonder if there is any here."

"Absolutely not," Ratchet said. "Scar you are two months pregnant and you are not going to go round under a car until your sparkling is two stellar-cycles old."

"WHAT!" I yelled in shock. "Ratchet mechanics are my life. You will not take it away from me."

Ratchet glared at me as I glared back. The other bots and Sari watched us as we stared each other down. We didn't notice Jetstrom and Jetfire appeare before I was tackled by them both in a bear hug.

"Guys missed you too but personal space and my child," I muttered out as they wouldn't let go of me.

"You're sparked?" they both asked.

"Well since when have I made something up?" I asked, smiling at them.

Both twins smiled before we heard the door open again and we looked to see my dad, Sentinel and Jazz.

"Oh great they are back," Sentinel sneered, making me glare at him. "Oh Optimus your femme isn't a Cybertroin."

"Sentinel Prime stop insulting my daughter," dad growled as he scooped me up. "Now then how about a tour of the house and the rooms you'll be staying in."

I laughed at the face Sentinel pulled as Jazz winked at me as we made our way up the curling staircase.

"Now then, Optimus as I said earlier you and your team have full run of the house," dad said. "Also because I have adopted the twins they share their quarters on the top floor because of the view."

My eyes widened as I looked towards the two twins that smiled at me; they were now my brothers and I had to smile back at them.

"So Bumblebee, you and Sari can have this room here," dad said as we stopped at a door that had a yellow and black painting decoration on the door as well as some orange mixed with it. "Any problems let me know."

"Thank you commander," Sari and Bee said together.

"Prowl as you are the cyber ninja I have a room that can be used for your ninja skills as well that I have inserted some plants and surrounding from Earth into you room," dad told Prowl. "Jazz might go in there time for time to train as well."

We had reached a door painted in black and gold and had a natural design to it. I had to smile when I smelt the familiar smell that only damp soil and plants could bring.

"And I think you might find Scar in there," Jazz joked. "Seeing as she is staring at the door."

The bots laughed as I pulled a face at them before we approached another door that was painted green and black with a white star in the centre.

"And here is Bulkhead's room," I said. "Have fun in there Bulk."

Optimus shock his head at me as he took me from my dad. Dad looked at us, and I could see protectiveness in his optics as well as from the twins as we made our way to the third floor.

"Ratchet this is your room," dad said stopping outside. "It has medical tools and as such; and no Scar you can't go in there."

"But why," I whined. "It's not fair."

"You are sparked," dad replied. "Now than Optimus and Scar seeing as you are the parents to be you will share your room together."

The bots smiled at me and Optimus making me look at each other in return before I clasped a hand to my mouth to stop me from being sick all over Optimus. Ratchet quickly picked me up and placed a bucket in front of me just as I was sick into it.

"Sorry," I muttered when I had finished being sick. "I think I might go and sleep."

"Good idea," Ratchet said, handing me back to Optimus. "Prime any problems com me."

Optimus nodded before opening the door and we both went into the room. It was painted light blue and had a berth and a king size bed with a white quilt over it. I could see a closet and also a door leading to a bathroom that hold a Cybertron shower as well as a separate area for me.

"You father knows how to decorate a room," Optimus said as I pulled on my cotton pyjamas. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just being here with dad makes me wonder what he must be feeling; Optimus those pictures made me miss mom more than ever. If she was here she would have kicked your aft for making me sparked and also been happy because she would have been a grandma."

"We'll get through this," he comforted me as I curled into his holograms chest. "It be okay. Now I believe that Miss Magnus said that she was tried. Time for bed."

I laughed lightly as he pulled the duvet around us both as the lights dimmed.

"See ya in a bit Prime," I whispered as he kissed the top of my forehead.

"Get some sleep for a bit," he said.

* * *

One big question: **I NEED NAMES FOR THE SPARKLING. **go to my poll. don't worry if you get confused at it all will be revealed.


	5. Well Two is better than One Right?

Well one is better than Two... Right?

Optimus POV

My optics flickered to the sleeping form beside me that was my sparkmate. Her brown hair was lying in the soft curls that she had let loss. Her breathing was soft and gentle and along with her heart that my very own spark was matching the beat of. I sighed as I thought of what I had let go so that she could go to college. The attitudes of my team had changed due to it.

**Flashback**

At base, it had been quiet since Scar had left. Most of my team were out in the city going around keeping out of trouble as I looked at the monitors in front of me. Also, with Scar leaving there wasn't any reason for her family to stay in contact with us apart from Tina, who had opened her own café a couple of weeks ago. Sari seems to be the one most affected by it more than rest of us, as Scar was like a sister to her which was backed up by the way the girls acted around each other proves that.

I sighed as I looked at one of the monitors trying to ignore the sadness and stabs my spark was feeling as well as the memories that where trying to get in my processor as I tried to find Decepticon signals. The elite guard had gone back to Cybertrion two days after Scar left; the twins seemed distressed by Scar leaving that made me wonder what they valued her as to the.

"You all right Prime?" Ratchet asked as he left his med-bay.

"I'm fine Ratchet," I replied.

"Thinking about Scar," Ratchet said. "Kid she is fine and will be back in three months for Christmas."

"And if she doesn't?" I ask, hoping that my question would not happen as I felt my spark plunge into sadness.

**End of Flashback**

I was summoned away from the memory at the sound of Scar blowing a gasket… in other words vomiting. Dimming my optics my hologram appeared next to her as she leaned over the toilet.

"Easy Scar," I said as I rubbed her back. "You okay?"

"Fine Optimus," she replied to me, looking surprised to see me there. "The kid likes to make me sick."

**Scar POV**

My eyes flicked open to see that Optimus was deep in thought making me smile before I felt the sudden urge to vomit. Sprinting to the bathroom, I placed my hands on the side of the toilet rim before being sick in it. I did not notice Optimus was there before I felt his hand on my back, and started to speak.

"Easy Scar," he said to me. "You okay?"

"Fine Optimus," I replied, surprised to see him there. "The kid likes to make me sick."

He smiled as he handed me a cup of water.

"Strange how Cybertron has organic needs," I said as I sipped it. "Tastes like the fresh steam in the Andres mountain range."

"Only you would know how that tasted," Optimus teased. "You hungry a bit?"

"Prime I am eating for two," I stated. "Of course I'm hungry. I in the mood for pickles on toast and I don't even like pickles."

Optimus laughed as he scooped me up and carried me to his bidle form that was sitting down.

"You could have sat on the berth you know," I said to him as he picked me up in his hand. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Just the guy's attitudes when you left," Optimus replied. "We did miss you."

"I guess I didn't realise how much I cared for you guys until I had to leave," I admitted as we entered the kitchen. "What's up everybody?"

Sari and Bee gave a laugh as the twins and Ratchet greeted us before I decide to invade a fridge for pickles and butter.

"She hates pickles," Jazz said. "Is this some strange pregnant human craving Ratchet?"

"Apparently so," Ratchet replied making me glare at him and Jazz. "Word of advice to you all do not piss her off at this moment in time."

"You'll scared of a pregnant femme," Sentinel teased them as I glared at all three bots. "How bad can it be?"

"Want to find out," I threatened as some of the bots edged away from me and Sentinel. "Because I would be happy to show you."

"N-no need," he stuttered as I glared at him. "Continue your activities."

He turned on his heel, I watched him go before taking the toast that has just popped out, and I grabbed out, and spread on the butter before I grabbed two pickles and sat on the counter with Optimus' hologram appearing next to me as I ate my food.

"This kid owes me one for eating pickles," I told him as I bit into one. "Not bad taste."

"Strange Scar," Bulkhead said coming in carrying some paint bottles. "Hey Ratchet can't we know what Scar is having yet?"

"Good point," I said around a mouthful of food. "Can we Ratchet?"

"I don't see why not," he replied as he turned away from us. "Come to the med-bay after you've finished eating Scar."

"No problem," I replied. "Yum Pickles."

"I feel sorry for you BossBot," Bee said. "This is going to be a strange couple of months."

My eyes flicked to Optimus that smiled awkwardly at me as the others watched us as I stared at him.

"Hello everyone," dad said before stopping. "Ratchet what's going on here?"

"It's the hormones of a pregnant femme," Ratchet replied, not realising I could hear him. "They have anger issues."

"I heard that," I yelled turning around to glare at him. "

"Scarlett calm down," dad said as he activated his hologram. "None of that Scar."

"Sorry dad," I replied. "Was mom like this?"

"Yep," he replied, smiling sadly at the memory. "Had to stop her from killing her brothers and her best friend."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The same as yours," dad replied. "Just his older brother known as Skyflight."

I nodded remembering Blurr had mentioned him a couple of times when I had asked him about.

"Now than how about those scan Ratchet?" I asked as I cleaned up my plate.

"Come this way," Ratchet said as we followed him to his room.

Ratchet's room was very much like the med-bay back home that made me feel more comfortable as he started to mess with something as Optimus activated his hologram that wrapped it's arms around me.

"Scar lie down on the bed," Ratchet ordered making me look at him. "Please."

I nodded as I laid down on the bed that he had indicated as the other bots holograms appeared as Ratchet pulled a scan up before he looked at me.

"Left up your top Scar," he ordered as he got some of that gel like substance.

"So what does that do?" Jazz asked.

"It makes it easier for me to reach the womb without harming Scar and the sparkling," Ratchet replied.

"That's cold," I admitted as it was squeezed onto my stomach.

Optimus laughed as I took hold of his hand.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Just can't wait to see our sparkling," he replied, before kissing my forehead. "Ratchet?"

"Okay, Scar this won't hurt one bit," Ratchet said as my spare hand was taken my dad that smiled in encouragement.

The others crowd around as Sari sat just above my head with Bee supporting her.

"That's interesting," Ratchet said frowning.

"What is it?" I asked, scared. "Ratchet?"

"Look at the scan Scar," Ratchet ordered and I looked towards the scan and gasp at the scan.

There wasn't one spark beat but two.

"I'm having twins," I whispered. "**WE HAVING FUCKING TWINS!"**

Optimus, fainted as I stared in shock as the others looked at each other in shock as dad was fuming.


	6. Silly Brother and Changes

**Hey guys sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was half way through it and than I couldn't find it until a couple of days ago. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Silly Brother and Changes**

"Well that's a shock," Lottie said as I walked with her around the grounds of the mansion.

Due to the cons activity and the fact that I had to get some baby stuff and tell me family about the twins, I and the rest of the bots had come back to earth. I had texted Lottie the moment we had landed that I needed to talk to her.

"You're telling me," I replied as I looked towards the hologram that was Blurr. "He is going to go on the war path when he finds out about it."

"Blurr cares girl," Lottie told me as we walked. "And he is your guardian slash big brother. He doesn't want to see you getting hurt."

I nodded at my cousin knowing she meant well as we approached Blurr and Rhiannon.

"Hey you two," I said as I sat down on Blurr's hood.

"Hey Scar," Rhiannon said as Blurr searched for any emotions I was hiding from him.

"Scar what are you hiding from me?" Blurr asked.

"Well remember that I'm pregnant," I said as he sat next to me.

"Yeah."

"I'm having twins," I whispered.

My eyes flicked to Blurr as his eyes widened in surprise before he burst out laughing. I frowned at him in confusion before I smirked and tackled him to the ground.

"Your not have twins," he laughed out. "Good prank through."

"Want a bet?" I teased as he sat up and pinned my arms to my side. "I can prove it Blurr."

Lottie handed me my bag and I found the pictures I had forced Ratchet- after yelling at him about taking away his precious wrench- to print so that I could show my family as well as my friends and Blurr.

"Look at this and tell me you can't see that," I said as I handed him one of the photos of the twins. "Go on then."

Blurr's eyes once again widened but he didn't laugh this time just stare at me in shock before he looked towards Rhiannon and Lottie that where laughing at us.

"Oh dear I believe I have broken him," I said, as I waved my hand in front of his face. "Blurry anyone home in that head of yours?"

He stared at me before turning towards the photo and back at before he picked me up and spun me around making me laugh and feel a bit sick; the last time we had done this was when I was fourteen and had managed to fix his hologram for him.

"Blurr put her down," Tina said as she walked past. "Scar your boyfriend is at the gates."

"What he want?" I asked half laughing.

"He said something about the cons entering the city and they need you for some reason," she replied as she smiled. "How the twins?"

"Fine," I said. "This one didn't believe me. I've gotta go. See ya later."

I gave a smile as I saw Optimus leaning against his alt form as my Auntie Claire talked to him. I had to give a laugh as he shifted uncomfortable before I jumped onto his back.

"Hey Auntie Claire," I said smiling at her. "What you talking about then?"

"Just telling you boyfriend here that if he hurts you we will _hunt him down and gut him like a fish_," she said making me laugh.

"Nice quoting the Grinch," I said. "You okay Optimus?"

"Now I know why the women of this family are scary," he replied as he removed me from his back.

"I'll leave you two to it," Claire said as she walked away and I laughed as Optimus wrapped his arms around me so that they rested on my stomach.

"What are the cons doing in the city?" I asked as we got into his alt-form.

"They seem to be looking to build a space bridge," Optimus replied. "It seems that they want to get to Cybertron."

"What about Cybertron do they know?" I asked, thinking about my dad and the twins on there.

"We'll try to get some connection to them," Optimus said as we drove. "You okay Scar?"

"Fine Optimus," I said. "Just worried about my dad and brothers."

"They'll be fine," he replied. "We're heading back to base to see if the others have any leads."

I nodded as I curled up into his side. His arm went round my waist and holds me closer to him before we heard the commlink going off.

_Boss bot we got a problem, _Bee said over the commlink. _Bulkhead just got kidnapped by cons and I've just nailed that blue racer that works with the cons._

Oh primus I thought. Blurr I am going to murder you.

* * *

**At Autobot Base**

I had to hide a smirk as Blurr saw me and he sent me a wink before turning back to the Autobots that was having trouble understanding him.

"Slow down," Ratchet said as I stuffed a fist into my mouth to stop me from bursting out from laughing. "Scar what the hell are you doing?"

My eyes flicked to Blurr that was also trying not to laugh.

"Hey Blurr can we tell them yet?" I asked as I finally burst out laughing.

"Idontseewhynot," he said laughing as well.

"Tell us what?" Sari asked. "Scar?"

"Blurr you tell them first," I said.

"No problem Scar," he said making the others stare at him. "MynameisBlurrnotzippy andIamscar'sguardianmeaning youhurtherandIwillhuntyoudow n."

I laughed at the guys and Sari's faces as they tried to understand what Blurr had just said.

"Translation," I said, "My name is Blurr not Zippy-why call him Zippy anyway- and I am Scar's guardian meaning you hurt her and I will hunt you down."

"Because he is faster than me," Bee said and I laughed as Blurr just smirked.

"Nice to know," I said. "Oh Blurr I believe I am going to murder ya."

"Mm… oh slag!" he yelled as he ran off with me after him. "Scarplease, ididn'thaveachoice."

"Well and why was that?" I asked as I chased him. "You where undercover Blurr."

"Scar Blurr enough," Optimus said as we ran past him.

"Scar no mechanics," Ratchet yelled making me stop.

"Thankyou!" Blurr yelled as he stopped and I glared at him. "Sorry Dreamer."

I huffed and turned around to sit on his foot.

"So why would the cons kidnap Bulkhead?" I asked. "Blurr."

"Well from what I can gather Bulkhead is the best expert at Space Bridge technology and that is properly the reason the Decepticons have kidnapped him," Blurr said slowly making me smirk. "StopsmirkingScar."

"Wait our Bulkhead an expert on anything?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"You never asked him did you?" I asked. "Wait how on Earth did the cons know that?"

"They have a spy," Blurr replied as we all looked towards him. "I tracked the transmission."

"So the plan," I said darkly.

"Youareoneascarywomanwhenpiss dreamer," Blurr said making me smirk before he turned back to the others. "I can get you to the cons base and help get your friend as long as Scar isn't involved."

"Why not?" I whined in annoyance. "I will get you back after I'm not pregnant."

Blurr stared at me in horror before he scooped me up and placed me on his shoulder as we both looked at Optimus.

"Alright Autobots you heard Blurr, we have got to find the base and get Bulkhead out of there. Scar, Sari you go with Ratchet and try and get the ship working we might need it," Optimus said. "Any questions."

"Yeah I'm, not supposed to do mechanics," I said. "So I'll just stay here."

Blurr laughed as he placed me on the ground and transformed.

"Be careful," I said as his hologram hugged me tightly. "You guys as well."

Optimus' optics dimmed before his hologram appeared in front of me. My body automatically wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him.

"Stay here and don't leave the base," he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Take care of our younglings Scar."

I nodded as he and the others left base.

_Great now let's eat some… _I thought before I heard an explosion and frowned as I heard metal footsteps that didn't sound like the guys. _Run damn it!_

I sprinted to Ratchet's med bay and hide around on of his tools as I heard the base doors being smashed down. I crouched down further ignoring the twins kicking me as I hold my breath in fear.

"Blitzwing find the girl," I heard a voice say as I tried to get my commlink activated.

"Vhere are you," I heard a voice sing as I heard the door open. "Come out vhere ever you are."

Curling up into a tighter ball, I pulled out my phone and texted Blurr.

_Blurr help, _I send texting quietly as I could.

_Scar what is it? _He asked.

_Cons at base, help, _I replied before I froze as the footsteps stopped right in front of me.

"Oh I believe that I have found jou," the voice said. "Hello."

I gave a scream of shock and pain as I was grabbed from my hiding place. My arms where trapped in the grasp of the con and my though weren't on my pain but my twins.

"Please loosen your grip," I gritted out.

"Vhy vould I do that?" Blitzwing said as his faces changed to the hot-tempered one.

"My twins please don't kill them," I whispered out as I tried to loosen his grip on me.

I watched as he frowned before his grip loosened a little so that my stomach wasn't in any harm.

"Blitzwing let's go," the other con said with the one eye.

I didn't say anything as he transformed and I found myself in a cockpit.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"Lord Megatron vants jour presence," he replied. "How far gone are jou?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" I asked. "My twins have nothing to do with that creep or you."

"That is not jour problem," he replied as he transformed again and landed in the forest by a mine.

I stared at Bliztwing as he carried me into the deep parts of the mine.

"Lord Megaton we have the girl," Lugnut said.

"Place the fleshing with the professor," Megatron said not looking at me.

I gave a grasp as I saw the Professor that seemed surprised to see me there as Blitzwing placed me in his cell.

"Hey Professor," I said as he hugged me. "Why are you here?"

"Remember I told you about me helping Megatron," he said.

"So you have been helping him all this time?" I asked. "Do you have any idea how worried me and Sari have been about you?"

"Scar I didn't have much of a chose," he replied as I sat on the counter. "Why are you here? The last I heard you had gone to college."

"I had to drop out," I replied.

"How come?" the professor asked.

"She got pregnant," Bulkhead said as he walked past us. "Hey Scar are the others coming?"

"I believe so," I replied as he picked us both up. "What's going on Bulk?"

"The cons want to make a space bridge from here to Cybertron," Sumdac replied as we approached a space bridge very much like the ones I had seen on Cybertron.

"Why do they need me than?" I asked.

"Because you will make a fine bargain chip," Megatron said as he took me from Bulkhead. "And also because I believe you will be much better as my femme than an autobot's."

"I don't think so," I growled as I was pushed onto a table. "My family will come for me."

"They won't realise that it is you," he growled as he slapped me. "Now than where should we being."

Hearing a monitor beep Megatron growled as he went to look at it was as I ran to Bulkhead. He picked me up and holds me close to his spark as he picked up the Professor as well.

"Autobots here!" Megatron yelled. "Decepticons destroy them!"

My eyes flicked to Bulks that nodded as he hide the Professor from view and took out his wrecking ball, as I transformed my left hand into my sword that I hadn't used very much.

"Scar if you get hurt Prime while have my head," Bulkhead said to me as we took off running towards Megatron that hadn't realised we were right behind him before Bulkhead hit him with the wrecking ball.

"Well well autobot I thought you would have thought better than to engage me," Megatron said as he blasted Bulkhead across the room.

"BULKHEAD!" I screamed in terror and also hoping that the guys would hear me. "YOU SON A GLITCH! HOW DARE YOU! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?"

Megatron smirked as his hologram once again appeared in front of me.

"The fact that no one can save you my dear," he replied as a con I had never seen before entered the room. "Shockwave here is the femme and make it quick."

I frowned as my hand rested on my stomach protectively as I was picked up again by this new con and was carried into a room that I figured was a lab.

"Oh no I don't think so," I growled as I slashed the cables on the servo I was on. "Get the frag away from me."

"That won't be likely femme," he said as he forced me onto a berth that automatically pinned me down to it. "This won't hurt… much."

I gave a scream and struggled against the bonds as my version blurred and I blacked out, unaware of the explosions and something smashing into Shockwave.

* * *

**Blurr's POV**

The moment I had gotten into the cons base I could tell that something was wrong. I had gotten Scar's texts a moment ago and I could only guess where they would take her… here. My engines revved in anger at the thought of my sister being hurt by these slaggers. Scar's friends looked at me in confusion as I followed them into the cons base. My sensors where on high alert to find anything that were to indicated that Scar was here.

"Blurr what's wrong?" Optimus asked me as I looked around me.

"Something's not right," I replied, with my worry going into my voice as they looked at me. "Scar could be in trouble here."

"Go and find her," Optimus told me. "I will make sure the cons don't realise you are here okay."

I nodded, glad that my sister had him in her life and that he was the father to her sparklings.

"YesOptimus," I replied before speeding off with Scar's face in my processor at her news earlier.

I was shock out of thoughts by someone yelling, someone that I know, Scar. I followed the sound as I activated my thusters to get me there faster as the other bots took on Megatron's lackies as I raced to find her. _Hang in there Scar, _I thought as I followed the sound of her screaming to a lab.

My blaster automatically activated as I smashed down the door and smashed into the one eyed con known as Shockwave. I could see a femme struggling against bonds on a berth out of my left optic and she looked familiar.

"Blurr," she whispered and my energon ran cold.

This slagger had done this to my Scar and I was pissed off big time.

"Big mistake doing that," I growled before my cannon blasted right into his spark and he went off-line.

"Scar can you hear me?" I asked. "Please answer me sis. OPTIMUS! GET IN HERE NOW AND BRING RATCHET!"

My optics on my sister in shock as they ran in. I didn't turn round but I could guess their face reactions as Ratchet went to work on Scar.

* * *

**Oh oh any ideas on what happened to Scar? R&R**


	7. Take it in One Stride

**Take it in one Stride**

**Ultra Magnus POV- Cybertron**

I was worried sick. My daughter and her friends had just arrived on Cybertron and had automatically gone to the surgery that Ratchet volunteered at. The twins where pacing the hallway impatient as Jazz looked at the ground. The only bots allowed in the hospital room Scar was in was Ratchet and the femme on Rodimus team; Red Alert.

"Optimus stop pacing," Sentinel finally said.

"How can I Sentinel?" Optimus asked drawing the attention of the rest of us. "My girlfriend is in there and we don't know what the slag happened to her and whatever or not if she will wake up; and not only that she is sparked with my sparklings and the cons did something to her that could affect her and the twins so don't tell me to calm down."

I sighed as Prowl rested a servo on Prime's shoulder and talked to him, whatever it was that Prowl said made Optimus nod as my optics flicked to Blurr. I could tell looking at my spy that he blamed himself for what has happened to Scar. I sighed before going over to him.

"Officer Blurr what happened to my daughter is not your fault," I said the moment I was by him.

"My job was to protect her sir not get her hurt by slagging cons; I've failed Scar, you, Susan and her sparklings," he replied.

That was new for Blurr to speak slow. He only ever talked slow when he was series and upset and right now it was upset that was in his optics as well as his body language.

"Blurr Scar won't blame you," I said. "My daughter as young as she is is very strong and you are her brother no matter what happens; understood?"

"Yes commander," Blurr replied before the door slides open.

"Commander, we are ready for you now," Red Alert said. "But you must be very quiet."

Both Optimus and Blurr almost ran through the door as we looked at Red Alert. She gave a sad smile before turning around as we all followed her. What caught my attention first was the recharging femme on the berth. Than my optics surveyed her and I gave a gasp as I saw the autobot symbol gleaming on her shoulder that was outlined in purple. There was a visor on her optics that was blue and her frame was slim and curvy with the colours of blue, pink and purple and she did look oddly familiar. What caught my attention next was the fact that Ratchet was watching her with worry in his faceplates , making me frown.

"Ratchet who is this femme?" I asked confused.

"This commander is Scar," he replied. "The cons did something to her that turned her body in the one of a transformer and her twins are now in her spark chamber but they are all fine. We are just waiting for her to wake up."

I nodded as Optimus took her small hand in his making me go and join him as we waited for her to wake up.

**Scar POV**

_:::: Systems coming back online in three mega cycles:::_

I frowned confused at what I was seeing as I tried to figure out what happened to me. I could remember the one eyed con doing something to me before_ great I can't remember who it was but I could remember saying one name; Blurr. He was the fastest so it must have been him that got to me in time.

_:::: Systems coming online now::::::_

I could hear voices around me, talking softly. Was that Ratchet explaining something? It sure sounds like him. I could feel someone hold my hand. The touch felt familiar but different from what I was used to. I felt my eyes flicker open and then shut them again at the sudden blinding light.

"Scar do you want me to turn the light down a bit?" came Ratchet's voice again.

"Please Ratchet," I said and frowned… my voice didn't sound human but mechanic making me confused.

The lights dimmed and I carefully opened my eyes this time and blinked a couple of times confused as everything came out clearer than normal and I could see more detail than what I was used to. I shifted my head softly to see who was holding my hand and Optimus there, smiling softly, but with worry in his optics making me frown as he wasn't in his human form.

"Ratchet what happened?" I asked confused.

"Scar I think it would be best if you waited until I have the results," he replied not looking at me.

"Ratchet what the slag happened to me?" I now ordered.

Ratchet sighed before my eyes flicked to my dad that was unsure on what to say to me. I frowned before yanking my hand out of Optimus and looked at it in shock. My hand was now covered in metal and I opened and closed it, feeling how the wires responded to my hand and I gave a small laugh at the site of it before my graze went down my entire body. The metal was in the colours of blue, pink and purple with the purple outlining the red autobot symbol proudly making me smile, as it was where it had been when I had been human. The bots watched me unsure of my reaction before my thoughts went back to what I was scared of losing at the cons base.

"The twins?" I asked. "They are okay right?"

"They are fine Scar," Ratchet replied as he checked his scans. "Healthy but seem to be taking the change not very well."

"How come?" I asked frowning slightly.

"They care for their mother and the pain you went through scared them," he replied. "When our sparklings are first sparked they obtain a bond with their carrier. When their carrier gets harmed they will feel it. However Scar the moment you realised the danger you closed off the bond and stopped your twins from getting hurt; however this scared them as Optimus couldn't comfort them as well as you can as he isn't carrying them."

"So Optimus doesn't have a full bond yet?" I asked. "Dad did mom have one with me?"

"Yes she did," dad replied. "However she freaked out at first before I explained to her what was happening to her with the help of Skyflight that went through the same thing with his femme Solarblast."

"My little nephew," Blurr said making me smile at my brother.

"Blurr why do I get the feeling you are blaming yourself?" I asked.

"I couldn't stop him in time," he whispered making me frown in annoyance. "Scar don't look at me like that."

"Come here," I ordered holding my hands out to him. "Now"

Blurr walked to me and I pulled him into a close hug. His arms hugged me back.

"Blurr what that sick con did to me wasn't your fault," I said. "You got there in time and if you hadn't than I get the feeling that they would have hurt my twins and Megatron said that I would be better with him."

Blurr stiffened in anger as his grip on me tightened in case Megatron suddenly appeared. I could feel my twins' happiness as they were with their full family again making me smile a bit as my eyes flickered to the bots and my left arm went out for them to join us which they did. I than frowned as Sari wasn't here.

"Where's Sari?" I asked.

"She is with her father," Prowl replied. "Ratchet can she be moved?"

"As long as she doesn't overdo it," he said as Optimus wrapped a servo around my waist and pulled me to my feet.

I stumbled before his servo tightened as I regained my balance.

"Easy Scar," he said as I take a couple of steps forward with him ready to catch me.

My dad watched me as I stumbled towards him. I gave a small yelp as I almost fell over before he catches me and picked me up.

"Reminds me when we taught you to walk as a child," dad said as he helped me back to my feet and I walked back to Optimus.

My hand wrapped around his as we left the hospital room and went to find Sari and her father. As we reached the hallway Sari and her father was staying at I could hear arguing making me frown as one of my twins gave a slight nudge, making my grip on Optimus tighten a little. He looked at me concerned before we heard what the arguing was about.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Sari yelled as we entered the room they were in. "AND NOW YOUR SAYING YOUR SAYING YOU DID IT OUT OF LOVE! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"What's going on in here?" Optimus asked. "Sari what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Shouldn't you guys be with Scar?"

"They are Sari," I replied, kneeling down. "Hey kiddo."

"Scar," she cried before running to hug me.

"Now what was this all about?"

"I'm a robot," Sari replied.


	8. This bond of family is strong

This bond of family is strong

I looked at Sari in sorrow as she ranted in her bedroom she shared with Bee. The bots where down stairs stopping the Professor from keeping to talk to Sari as Ratchet ran some tests on us both.

"So you turn into a robot now," Sari said, as she finished ranting as she looked at me where I sat on Bee's berth.

"Doesn't mean you and I aren't sisters," I replied, scooping her up to pull her into a hug. "Hey you are an auntie now."

Sari gave a laugh as the door opened to see Bee coming into the room. He gave a smile at us before he came to join in.

"So what are you both laughing at?" Bee asked.

"The fact you can't break this family no matter what happens," I replied. "Hey Bee what is the Professor saying."

"That he didn't tell sari what she was because of her reaction," Bee replied.

I gritted my teeth together before I dimmed my optics and gave a small smile as I went back to fully human, with a bump that I placed a hand over, before marching out of the room with Bee and Sari following me. I could hear the others talking from the living room as the doors opened so that I could enter the room and marched directly over to the Professor that looked half scared at the anger written over my face.

"Tell her the truth," I growled out. "Tell the Sari the truth now."

The Professor nodded, timidly as Sari looked between us as she hide her face into my chest as I glared at the man in front of me as he started to explain.

"Eight years ago in my lab I saw a strange glow of light coming from it," he started. "I went to see what it was and I found something; a small liquid body of a baby. I touched it and got quite a shock off it. When I woke up Sari was just there."

Sari snorted as she looked at the Professor.

"Why couldn't you just say you found me in a cabbage patch," Sari said, not happy as my rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Sari I'm telling the truth," the Professor said. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"And yet you did," Sari said with tears forming in her eyes. "What kind of father are you that don't tell her own daughter the truth?"

I gave a sigh as Sari hides her face in my chest as I glared at the professor.

"I think you should go home Professor," Optimus said. "Let Sari have time to calm down a bit."

The Professor gave a sigh as he looked around at us all. I gave a sneer at the Professor as my twins responded to my emotions.

"I've got to go back to Earth," Blurr said.

I looked at my brother in confusion before he kneeled down to look at me.

"Rhiannon needs some help with her orders," he stated. "Want to come along sis?"

"No problem," I said, still hugging Sari that hadn't stopped crying yet. "Guys you all coming?"

"I've got a planet to run," dad replied. "Twins you are free to go. But I need Jazz and Sentinel here with me at this moment in time."

"Okay," I said, as Sari looked at the twins that waved their hands at her. "Hey guys why not show Sari Cybertron from the skies for a bit."

Both twins nodded as Jetstrom picked up Sari from me and ran off with Jetfire following him. I gave a smile before I turned back to a transformer. I stumbled a little before Optimus pressed a hand on my waist so that I wouldn't fall over.

"Professor make up with her," I told Sumdac as he looked at me in shock. "But hurt her again and I will destroy your business."

The Professor gulped as dad gave a chuckle as I glared at him. I never realised how small we humans were until I was an autobot and could see how small we really are.

"Okay, Ratchet when will the ship be up and running?" I asked him.

"With more energon and parts it be up and running in no time," Ratchet replied. "Scar you might want to get some rest as the sparklings needs it."

"You're just saying that so I don't try and help," I said, annoyed at him before turning on my heel and walked off with Blurr laughing behind me.

**Blurr's Room**

Blurr gave a laugh as I pulled a face at him. We were watching an old movie, which was boring leading us to pull faces at each other to pass the time as we waited for Ratchet to finish the ship with the help of some engineers dad had asked to help.

"Hey Blurr have you and Rhiannon bonded yet?" I asked out of curiosuity as my brother pulled a face back at me.

"Not yet, Scar," he replied. "I just don't know how to ask her and what she will react to it."

I gave a sigh before I poked him in the arm as he looked at me.

"Blurr you and Rhiannon are made for each other," I said. "And I know that sounds cheesy but she does care for you brother. No matter what has happened over these past four years and a bit, she has been there for you and has become like a sister to me just as Sari and Lottie have. You have something special so seize it and show her how much you care and love her with your spark or you'll lose her for ever."

"You're right sis," he said, smiling. "I will ask her when we get back."

I gave a smile before we heard the door slide open and Optimus walked in, carrying three energon cubes.

"Here you must both be thirsty," he said as he sat next to me. "Drink it like a normal drink Scar."

I nodded, before pressing it to my lips and took a sip of the pink liquid. It tasted like oil and seemed okay to me. Blurr drained his quickly before he walked out of the room, with a goofy smile on his face as he went making me frown at him before I turned to Optimus.

"What were you and your brother talking about?" he asked as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh he is planning on asking Rhiannon to bond with him," I replied before we heard cursing coming from downstairs.

"I believe Ratchet is annoyed about something," Optimus said as we went to investigate what Doc-Bot was moaning about this time. "What's the problem now?"

"Scar's family just showed up," Ratchet said, making me look at him in surprise.

"Ratch you okay?" I asked. "My family isn't even on Cybertron they're on earth."

"SCARLET DANFOLD MAGNUS GET OUT HERE NOW!" I heard my uncle yell, making me look at Optimus in shock as we went to find them.

"Hey guys," I said as we entered the hall way. "How did you get on Cybertron?"

My family looked towards me before they started yelling at me; all I could think was that this was going to be a long day.


	9. Family Fun and a pissed off Femme

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for nearly a month. I lost my muse. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy**

fun and a pissed off Femme

My family gave a laugh as they listened to my father talking. From what they had told, us they had managed to get to Cybertron by the help of an old friend that they would not tell us about but Blurr had smiled knowingly making me wonder if it had been his brother. I gave a smile as I sat by Lottie and Tina that where chatting away on either side of me. They had been shocked when they had heard what I had become but didn't care as I was still me and that I had the best autobot medic that they could think of as well as the only one that knows me well to understand when I'm a bit off.

"So Scar this transformation doesn't affect the twins does it?" Aunt Claire asked as she turned her attention to me.

"Not at all," I replied. "From what Ratchet has discovered the twins are perfectly fine and happy," I replied, smiling at Ratchet.

My family smiled as Optimus caught my eye as I looked at him. He nodded, smiling softly before turning back to the monitors in front of him as we waited for the clear to take off and go back to Earth.

"Well I believe I'll be off," dad said. "Optimus look after my daughter and family. Autobots have fun on Earth and I believe that I will be seeing two sparklings in another three months.

"Yes dad," I said, as he looked at me. "Be careful and visit soon okay."

He nodded before exiting Omega Supreme and the lights flashed to say that we were ready for take-off now. I rested into the eat and rested my head on Tina's shoulder as I listened to my family talk about the city and where we were going this year for our holiday.

"Won't the sparklings be born by then?" Bee asked as he interrupted my Uncle Phil.

"They might be Bumblebee," Ratchet replied. "Scar won't be able to go if that is the case."

I growled, unhappy that I could not spend the two weeks of the start of February with my family in the mountains ranges in Alaska.

"Scar doesn't look happy," Sari says as I glare at them all. "Ratch what we do?"

"Leave her be," Aunt Claire said. "She'll be fine and get her some pickles before she goes and yells at one of us."

I gave a slight smile before Blurr picked me up and placed a jar of pickles in my hands.

"I am so going to tease you after this," he said smiling slightly. "And if I remember correctly you said you would never eat pickles."

"Watch it Blurr," I said as I ate one. "You might wake up one day with your programming flat, making you move so slow that you won't be able to chase me around the grounds and home."

Blurr gave a worried stare before Ratchet took me for a scan. As he was scanning me, my eyes flicked to Sari and her father that seemed to have made up making me smile before we reached the spacebridge.

**Two months later**

I gave an annoyed sigh as I was awoken again by the kicking of the twins. Looking at the clock in mine and Optimus' now shared quarters on Earth, I saw that it was half two in the morning.

"One more month Scar," I told myself," and no more kicking… but then crying for bottle at silly hours of the morning."

I grumbled before one of them kicked again. Looking down at my stomach that burgled over the waist line of my cotton pants I watched as the skin moved from the kick.

"Kicking again?" Optimus ask as he walked in-properly from patrol.

"Yep," I replied, not hiding my annoyance at being woken up. "One of them loves to kick me."

Optimus chuckled before placing a hand on my stomach to feel the kicking. He gave a soft smile before looking at me.

"They properly don't think you talk enough to them," he replied. "why not open the bond you have with them."

"I didn't know I could do that," I replied. "To be honest I didn't realise I could get pregnant because as nature goes hybrids can't reproduce."

"It can now," Optimus replied.

I sighed before closing my eyes to fall back to sleep.

"Night Scar," Optimus whispered placing a kiss on my forehead before going to his berth.

**Morning**

"BUMBLEBEE!" I yelled in anger as the yellow minibot ran away from me. "GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!"

"What is going on in here?" Ratchet asked, confused as I chased Bee. "Scar what happened to your paint job?"

My eyes flicked to ratchet that cringed back as I glared at him. As Ratchet had insisted that I used my robot form when not in recharge of the sparklings safety, I had done so but Bee saw it as a funny prank to tip two big buckets of red paint over me… causing me to have paint dripping down from my form and to be pissed off with the yellow minibot.

"Ask Bee if I don't kill him first," I replied, before going back to hunt for Bee that was hiding somewhere.

Ratchet said something about being careful before I left the rec room.

"Scar, Bee is in Prowl's room," Jetfire said the moment he saw me along with Jetstrom. "Can we come sister?"

I nodded, and smiled at the fact the twins considered me their sister even we're not related by energon.

"Prowl I will try not to destroy your tree," I told the ninja that pointed to where Bee was hiding. "That little yellow bug is going down."

Opening Prowl's door, I crept in quietly and listened to the surroundings. Prowl's room always amazed me with the giant tree that stood in the centre with the sound of birds as they did their mid-morning song.

Listening carefully, I could hear Bee laughing to himself as I crept towards him. Reaching for the wrench that I carried in subspace I waited for Bee to peak out of the side. When he did I hitted his helm with it and yelled at him.

"NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT YOU WON'T BE SEENING RATCHET FOR A REPAIR YOU'LL BE MEETING PRIMUS HIMSELF!" I yelled at the end before stopping beating up Bee. "Now I need a shower."

"Optimus please for the love of Primus don't make her sparked for a while," Ratchet said as I walked past him. "It's a scary sight to see and I don't think we can handle it."

"Agreed," Optimus replied before following me to our quarters. "Want some help to get the paint off?"

"Just my back," I replied. "Next I get sparked tie me down for the months, I give you permission to."

"I don't think your father would like that," Optimus replied.

I laughed before the water turned on to wash off the red paint, thinking of what the next month will bring.


	10. Call For Doctor Ratchet

**I'm not really sure if this chaper borders the M rating or not if so please tell me thankyou**

* * *

Call for Doctor Ratchet

"Going to the café," I called before I left base and made the walk to Tina's café that was located two blocks away from Sumdac tower.

I was in my human form and ignored people looking at my stomach, that rounded over my jeans, as they had heard the news about me being pregnant-god sometimes I hate being the mayor's niece. With my now advance hearing I could hear the whispers they were saying about me as I walked past them:

_Heard she got pregnant by Optimus Prime- I do not understand why he would go out with her._

_Apparently, the relationship is to form an alliance for us and the autobots._

_She left college because of it- stupid girl._

And so on as I walked, ignored them. There had been whispers before when I had been seen around the city with Blurr when he had landed here, it had not bothered me then, and it will not now, no matter what they say.

The bell of Tina's café jingles as I walked in, and waved to Bobby and Joe that smiled when they saw me walk in before I took a sit at the counter. Tina smiled before she turned to make some hot chocolate, as I could not drink coffee now. Lottie smiled from the sit next to me, as we ignored some of the stares people were giving us.

"So Scar any day now," Lottie said as she looked at my stomach. "Is your dad coming down from Cybertron to see them?"

"He's busy at the moment but he will do soon," I replied, rubbing my stomach. "Ratchet's going to have fun delivering twins at once. Apparently, for cybertrions the spark separates from the carriers and because I am having the twins in my robot form, Ratchet has ordered me to use that form everywhere unless I'm at the café or at the tower helping the Professor."

"He gave you your job back?" Tina asked as she took a sit next to us. "Simon said I could take my break for a bit."

I saw a faint blush on my cousin's cheeks making me smile as my cousin never got a boyfriend that wanted her for who she was not who she was related to.

"Yeah, but only office stuff at the moment," I replied, drinking the hot drink. "He and Ratchet both agreed it would be better for me to not do mechanics until the twins are old enough not to be around me as much."

They both nodded, and talked some more before Simon called Tina to get back to work.

"If I hear you've had the twins and haven't told me I will hunt you down," she said before disappearing behind the counter.

"God I love her," I said, teasingly before Lottie laughed, earning strange looks from people.

"Scar you are strange," she said, laughing. "I believe Ratchet needs ya for a check-up."

"I'm outta here," I replied, running out of the café with Lottie after me.

I heard Ratchet give a sigh as I sipped my energon. From the look on his face he wasn't happy that Bee was dented again because of me.

"Scar will you please stop beating Bumblebee up," he said, as he turned to look at me.

"Ratch he pranks me I beat him up," I replied as I finished my cube. "He should have learnt that by now."

Ratchet mumbled something as he herded me out of the med-bay. I glared at Bee that cringed and hide behind Bulkhead as the twins flew into the rec room with Blurr behind them.

"We win," both twins said smiling as they high fived each other.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I turned my glare to them.

"Went racing," Blurr replied as he turned to face me. "IlostScar."

"I don't care," I said back, ignoring slight pains in my spark chamber. "What would have happened if I went to labour and you weren't there brother?"

"Scarmesorry," Blurr said as he hugged me.

I sighed, smiling slightly before the pains increased.

"Blurr is it normal to have spark pains?" I asked, hissing slightly at the pain.

"RATCHET!" Blurr yelled as he picked me up Bridal style and ran to the Med-bay. "RATCHET SPARK PAINS! SCARHASSPARKPAINS!"

Ratchet looked up, from fixing Prowl's servo as we crashed through the door.

"What the hell are you saying Blurr?" Ratchet asked, as he took me from my brother.

"I am getting-argg- spark pains," I hissed out, grabbing his arm in the pain. "Do something."

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead find Prime now," Ratchet yelled to the two bots as they appeared in the doorway.

"Ratch what's happening?" I asked scared as Blurr hold my servo.

"Spark labour," he replied. "You need Optimus here or the bond of the creator won't be awoken at all. Scar just breath, you're in safe hands."

I breathed softly, trying not to hiss in the pain as Ratchet grabbed some tools and two small berths. Blurr watched in worry as I half crushed his servo in pain.

"Scar open your spark chamber," Ratchet said as he placed two liquid bodies on the berths.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, hissing slightly.

"I need you to open your spark chamber so that I can get the sparks of the younglings," Ratchet replied. "Bumblebee hurry up and get Prime!"

Bee replied back, saying they were on their way when I screamed in pain, as I crushed Blurr's servo, will opening my spark chamber that hurt badly.

"Scar focus on something happy," Ratchet ordered as he got a spark remover. "And don't focus on what I'm doing."

I nodded, with energon running down my face as I thought of every time I had laughed and smiled and focused on when I had had my entire family together and when my mom had been alive. Blurr watched me as he wiped away some of the tears and spoke some memories as ratchet worked.

"RATCHET!" a voice called making me smile slightly as Optimus walked in."Scar you okay?"

"WHAT STUPID QUESTION IS THAT!" I yelled in anger. "I'M IN PAIN AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS STANDING THERE YOU STUPID GLITCH HEAD! OWW RATCHET IT HURTS!"

"Scar calm down," Ratchet said as I glared at him.

"It hurts," I whispered, as he managed to get the spark remover around one of the lose sparks.

Optimus watched as he said comforting things into my audio receptors as I clenched into his hand and Blurr commed my dad and kept the twins and everyone else out.

"Scar I am going to remove this spark and I need you to help me by pushing it out as well," Ratchet told me.

"Optimus next time you spark me I will rip off your interfacing cable and shove it down your neck so hard you will cough on the lubricates," I threatened before I yelled in pain again.

"Nearly there Scar," Ratchet said. "Nearly there now."

I gritted my dentas together and felt some energon dribble down faceplates before I pushed the spark out. Ratchet nodded at me as he placed in gently into the protoform and it started to change shape and size.

"It's a mech," Ratchet said as Blurr walked over to have a look. "Congratulations."

"Ratch other sparkling," I said before I crushed Optimus' servo.

"Right now Scar do what you did before," Ratchet said as Blurr comforted my son that was crying.

"Okay," I said, feeling exhausted from the strain my body was facing.

Feeling the spark detach from my own made me whimper as Ratchet placed this one into the other protoform. The protoform took shape as Ratchet checked my status and said that I was fine and could close my spark chamber now which I did.

"The other one is a femme," Ratchet replied as he checked the sparklings. "I'll go and tell the others."

"We need names for them both Optimus," I said as I was handed my femme and mech. "our son looks like me and dad."

"And our daughter likes more like me," he said smiling softly. "Right then names from them both."

"Tell you what, you name our daughter and I'll name our son," I replied. "And that why we have both agreed on their names."

"Well I believe our daughter should be called Stardream as like her mother she is my little star and as her mother loves to dream," he said making me smile softly.

"Our little Stardream," I said smiling happily at my daughter. "Now then I believe we should call our son Lightbeam as he is my little light that has completed my life as well as my mech and daughter that I will keep for ever no matter what happens."

We both smiled before we heard some voices in the door way. Turing towards the door, we saw our family that smiled from the door.

"Come here you lot," Optimus said as he rested Stardream in my spare arm as Lightbeam rested his helm on my spark chamber with his sister joining him.

"What you named them?" Sari asked, as she was placed onto the berth.

"Our daughter is called Stardream and our son is called Lightbeam," Optimus replied as the others crowded around us.

"Blurr want to hold you niece and nephew?" I asked my brother that smiled as he glanced at the two sparklings I was holding. "Here you go."

Blurr hold Lightbeam and Stardream close to his chest as I looked at the colours that there on their frames. Stardream had the same colour scheme as Optimus but had bright blue optics had the small hint of purple that were in mine, while Lightbeam had a blue and white colours and some of my red along with purple optics with a hint of blue in his optics that were from Optimus. Blurr gave a smile as I rested my helm on Optimus' shoulder as we watched Blurr.

"I love this family," I said as I watched the others crowd around Blurr as they looked at our sparklings.

"Even though it's made of humans, techno-organics, and transformers," Optimus said, kissing my helm. "Nothing could go wrong."

"Prime," a voice called making us look towards the base door. "Where are you all?"

"Is that… my father?" I asked in confusion as we could hear ore voices with him.

"I believe so," Optimus replied as Ratchet went to the med-bay doors with Prowl. "In here commander."

From the door, I could see my father that smiled at the sight of the two sparklings that Blurr passed to him, before my optics flickered to the three Autobots behind him. There were two femmes and one mech that look around them in confusion before their optics landed on Optimus.

"Mother? Father?" Optimus asked in slight confusion as he looked at the two Autobots that looked at him in slight anger. "What you doing on Earth?"

"We have come to see our son," the mech said, which I guessed was Optimus' father. "But instead we found a team of misfits and two sparklings and our son with an unworthy femme on his lap."

Dad growled in anger as he handed me the twins before he looked at Optimus' father.

"Are you calling _my _daughter unworthy, Boston?" he asked anger clear in his voice.

"With all due respect commander, we have chosen the wife of our sons for generations to find that our only living son has chosen an organic is a disgrace," Boston replied.

"Arranged marriage," I said, confused looking at Optimus. "What the hell is going here?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the names of the Sparklings. Plz Review thanks.**

**Scar: This is crazy Chl.**

**Me: Hey I'm just going with the flow Scar.**

**Scar: My Mech has an arranged marriage and he never told me. This is messed up. Sort it out.**

**Me: The readers decide what happens next for the chapter 11 Scar. I'm still thinking.**

**Scar: For crying out loud woman do something.**


	11. Please don't leave me

Please do not leave me

Stardream gave a gurgle as I tickled her foot servos. Lightbeam was fast asleep on my father's chest plates and as Stardream would not sleep, I was tiring her out so that she would sleep tonight. I could feel his optics on me as Stardream gave a small yawn before her optics flickered off. I sighed as I picked her up and placed her by my spark before I went to sit by my dad, who wrapped a free arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder, watching my twins sleep.

"Did you know?" I asked quietly as Blurr walked in with Jetstrom and Jetfire.

"I knew that it is a tradition for them that they follow," dad replied. "However, if a son or daughter finds a sparkmate before the end of 20 or so solar cycles or years in human terms, than they will not have to have an arranged marriage."

"But why are they here?" I asked confused as Blurr sat next to me. "I don't understand daddy."

"They are here to assess if you are the right femme for their son," he replied. "The family is old and needs to know that their line will continue purely not with traits in it."

I frowned slightly before we heard footsteps coming from the control centre. Optimus looked at me sadly before his optics fall onto our twins and his graze depended in sadness making my sparks sink and clench in fear of losing him and our twins not having their father with them for the lives. His parents and the femme he is arranged to be married to walked in after him and they looked at me in disgust before their optics flickered to my twins.

"Those disgraces will have to go," Boston, said. "Cannot have them ruining our family line."

"Excuse me?" I asked in anger. "Did you just say I have to kill my own children all because of some stupid family line?"

"Scarcalmdown," Blurr said as he took Stardream from me.

"I'll calm down the moment that that stupid bot realises that I am not killing my twins for anyone no matter what," I growled as dad rested a hand on my shoulder to stop me from punching Boston. "Give me one reason why I am unworthy."

"You are a techno-organic that has nothing Cybertrion in you that isn't worth to be making sparklings with my son," he replied in the same tone. "And those disgraces shouldn't have been sparked in the first place. Now where's that medic."

My optics flicked to Optimus, as I felt energon full up my optics as I tried not to cry. My twins where going to be taken away from me before they could even live and I was going to lose my mech.

"That is against the law of Cybertron," dad said in anger as Jetfire took Lightbeam from him. "As the twin's grandfather as well as commander of the Elite guard of Cybertron I forbid you from off lining my daughter's sparklings."

"As I also disagree on the killing of my sparklings," Optimus said as he stood next to me. "Our family agreement clearly states that if I find a femme I am willing to be mated to before my 25th activation day than I don't have to have an arranged marriage; I have chosen Scar, who isn't only the mayor's niece of this city but also the Commanders daughter. And so due to this I don't see why I have to marry Eclipse as I have already found a femme."

Optimus' mother looked at him before looking at me as I looked at her, pleading through my optics with her. She looked at me and her expression changed from disgust to understanding as I was pleading her to safe my twins that were related to her.

"Boston dear he is happy with her and we can't force him to marry a femme he doesn't love," she said as she looked at her bond mate. "Think about it; do we want our son happy or do we want him resenting us for the rest of his life as he can't be with the femme he clearly loves and his two sparklings that he has conceived with this femme."

"Now Solar," Boston said. "You and I both know the family law that if our son strays from the path we set for him to follow than we choose the femme he has to be with, no matter the situation. Optimus you have two stellar cycles before we leave for Cybertron and for the wedding; Commander good day to you."

**Scar's and the Twins Room.**

I sobbed in to my arms, as I felt pain surge through my spark as I tried to come to the terms I was losing my only true love and I couldn't stop it no matter what. Dad and Blurr where taking care of the twins for me as I couldn't stop crying and I needed my rest as I hadn't slept for over seventy three hours now.

"Scar can I come in please?" Solar asked as she knocked on my door.

"If you wish Solar," I replied, hoarsely as I wiped away my tears.

Solar looked at me as she took a sit on my berth where I was sitting. She sighed before she pulled me into a hug that surprised me before I returned it seeking comfort.

"You really love him," she said as her optics flickered to the big photo frame I had of the family all together in the holograms for the bots.

"More than anything I have ever had," I replied. "I guess that everything I have goes away eventually; like my mother and then my father and now my mech."

"What happened to your mother?" Solar asked as she turned to me. "I heard that the commander fell in love with an organic and had a daughter but we haven't heard anything else and some of us thought it was rumour unless they came here with him."

"My mother was murdered," I whispered. "When I was four, a couple of weeks after my father left, I was out in the grounds of the manor with my mom when a man appeared with a gun and shot her."

My voice shook at the end and more tears escaped my optics making Solar pull me to her as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"He won't marry her," Solar said as she pulled away from me. "Not when he is loved and needed here to be with you and his children. My bond mate will understand when I speak to him. I hope so anyway."

"Thank you," I whispered wiping away my tears as I heard crying. "My twins need me."

Walking into the rec room I smiled at the sight. My dad and Blurr where trying to feed the twins but weren't having any luck with it.

"Give them here," I said startling them before I took the two bottles of warm sparkling energon mix.

Tensing when I felt two arms wrap around my waist before a kiss was placed on my cheek plate. Turning I saw Optimus smiling with a twinkle in optics making me frown before I smiled as Solar nodded at me before I gathered Lightbeam and Stardream into my arms and feed them their bottles.

"You want some help love?" Optimus asked as he took Lightbeam who opened his mouth to give a whimper as he couldn't hear my spark.

"Feed Lightbeam," I replied. "I have to feed Stardream and I can't hold them at the same time and feed them."

He smiled before he took sit next to me, as my dad and Blurr smiled, walking out of the room, herding Bee and Sari out with them. I sighed as I placed the nip by Stardream's mouth and rubbed it across so that she would open her mouth to take the energon. Optimus watched me before doing the same for Lightbeam who kicked me in my arm making me look at my son.

"Did you just kick me?" I asked, smiling slightly. "Naughty cute Lightbeam."

Stardream whimpered, as she was not getting attention from us.

"Oh hush missy," I said teasingly before I placed a kiss on her helm. "Your mommy's little girl and boy my little darlings."

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Boston yelled as he marched in glaring at me in anger as Optimus moved Lightbeam into my arm I hold out for him before standing in front of me.

"I believe I am feeding _my _sparklings and talking to _my _mate," Optimus growled back as he hides me from view.

"That little unworthy femme is not your mate and those sparklings are not your," Boston growled back as I felt two pairs of arms pull me away from the enraged mechs.

Turning I saw the Jet twins as they pulled me into the corner by the door before Prowl and Jazz landed in front of us from the railings above us.

"Boston enough," my father's voice boomed as he walked in and took a position by Optimus with Sentinel on his over side. "This is not the time or place for your family laws."

Boston stared at my father as Solar walked in, confused before she saw me hiding behind Blurr that had an arm on me in case we had to move.

"Boston he loves her and she loves him, why can't you accept that?" Solar asked as she stood next to her son.

"No Solar," he said looking at his bond mate. "I will not have my son here mated to a femme that is not a pure Cybertrion. However, if Optimus agrees to the marriage than I will not kill his sparklings that he has had with this femme no matter what. Your choice Optimus."

Optimus sighed before he walked towards me and gathered the twins and me into his arms before walking away, carrying all three of us bridal style to our room. Optimus placed us on the berth before he lay down with Stardream resting on his chest before lied down next to him, wrapping my arms around Lightbeam and using one of Optimus' arms as I pillow as I looked at him as our twins fell into recharge.

"Scar what can I do to not lose you?" he asked softly.

"Optimus you leave our twins live without a father but if you stay they die at your father's hands and I can't allow that no matter how much I love you," I said honestly. "If you marrying Eclipse saves our twins than we have to do that no matter how much it hurts us."

"I will always love you no matter what," Optimus said as he kissed my helm. "Your family had better pay up to that threat than because I will welcome that more than this."

I nodded, feeling tears spill from my eyes once again and he sighed before pulling me to him as we lied there, realising that are love would stay true but our twins needed to live their lives even when their parents can't be together.


	12. I will never leave you

**Hey guys. I'm updating this chapter early as I don't want some readers coming down and killing me so here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**I will never leave you**

**Optimus POV- 5:30am**

I can't believe my father. He wants me to leave the femme I love for another that I have never met before and all because of me screwing up in the Autobot academy. For some ways I guess I am grateful that I did mess up or I wouldn't have meet Scar and the loyal family I have to date. Hearing Lightbeam and Stardream start crying I moved from the berth to pick them up from their cribs that were closer to Scar who stirred in her sleep before onlining her optics before reaching out to rock the cribs gently.

"I've got them," I said as she sat up. "Go back to sleep love."

"No Optimus I have to do this by myself," she replied, making my spark clench at the sadness she hold in her voice; also as she was right as I can't be here anymore.

"Please I might not ever see them again," I replied desperately before she nodded.

"This is not fair," she said. "Why can't you stay here with me and the twins? You said that you can choose your femme so why doesn't he agree."

"My father Scar is a very severe man," I explained as I handed her the twins. "He will not change his mind unless I have a good reason to. From the times I have spent with Eclipse I can see that she is nothing like you and I hate that. No more seeing your human form blush bright red in embarrassment when we embarrass you, the smell of oil and grease you carry around after cleaning the mechanics at Sumdac Systems or the elections here with Ratchet hovering over your shoulder all the time; no more of this, being here with my family. I will miss this greatly but I have got to follow my father's wishes no matter what I think."

Scar smiled sadly before Lightbeam gave a wail as he was hungry.

"Just like his mother," I teased making Scar stick her glossa out at me before she handed me the twins and left the room to get the baby energon.

I watched her go, following how much space would be between us when I leave her hereto marry Eclipse to keep my family off my back and how much space will be between me and my children that I love.

"You be good for you mom," I spoke to my sparklings that watched me. "Make her happy as I won't be around no matter how much I want to," I sighed feeling energon fall slightly from my optics before I continued, "She's a wonderful femme and mother and always puts others before herself. Her family is protective of her and yet she still is able to be who she wants to be with no fear of her being hurt as they hold that much trust in her. I love her with my entire being and I will always no matter what my parents say."

"She means that much to you?" Eclipse sneered as she walked in. "I'm the femme you're going to marry and yet you love someone that is unworthy to your family line."

I stared at her in anger as Stardream tugged on my antennae to get my attention. My graze flickered to my daughter that opened her mouth to show she was hungry.

"Mommy will be back soon," I replied just as Scar walked in and stopped staring at Eclipse.

"What's going on?" she asked confused as she looked between me and Eclipse. "Optimus?"

"Eclipse is just leaving," I said as she took Lightbeam and Stardream to feed them their energon.

"Yeah just seeing what my future husband can do with sparklings," she said sweetly before walking away.

Scar watched her go, her optics flashing in anger before she turned to me. I could tell she wanted an explanation but I did not know what to say as she feed the twins before they fell back to sleep. I sighed as she placed them into their cribs before lying back down by my side.

"She just has to rub it in," Scar huffed as she rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "I hate this Optimus."

"I know love," I replied, kissing her helm. "But she will never replace you."

* * *

**Scar's POV**

Blurr watched me as I ate some eggs and bacon making him frown in confusion.

"Sisyou'reacybertrionandyoustilleath umanfood?" Blurr asked confusion clear in his voice as he watched me eat.

"Oh sshh Blurr," I said. "I have ten more seconds before the twins wake up and demand their morning feed."

Ten seconds after I had finished stuffing the last piece of eggs and bacon into my mouth the twins started to cry and I changed to my robot form before I went to get them. Some of the guys watched me as I walked as dad and Ratchet talked. As I was walking to get the twins I heard two people talking and I stopped to listen to them.

"Your son loves that freak not me," I heard Eclipse say as hide in Prowl's room to listen. "It is outrageous Boston. Sort it out."

"My son deserves to be happy," I heard Boston growl back. "And Scar means so much to him. I hate doing this to him and yet I do not have a choice due to the debt I owe you father. If I could I would make sure my son wouldn't have been involved in this but I can't as your parents threatened me just after he was sparked."

"Sort it out Boston or those twins will pay the price at all be your fault," Eclipse sneered before I heard her walk away.

I frowned, confused on what was going on before I felt a hand on shoulder. I turned around to see the ninja bots watching me as the placed a finger on their lips before Prowl grabbed me and jumped up into his tree.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked the moment Prowl set me down on one of the branches.

"Yes we have Scar," Jazz replied. "We noticed the first night they arrived and we have been listening to them ever since."

"By the looks of it Eclipse is blackmailing Boston due to a debt he owes her father," Prowl explained. "We have enough evidence to get her into the stockade with all we have gathered and also so that Prime can stay here where he belongs."

I nodded as they told me their plan before I went to get the twins that dad was holding. He frowned as he saw the happy smile across my faceplates due to the situation but he did not say anything.

* * *

**Operation: stop the wedding**

I hummed a song as I washed the twins as I waited for Prowl to tell me it was time for the plan to go into action. Dad and Blurr were confused on what was going on but they did not say anything as they could tell we were planning something to keep Optimus here with us.

"Make it big Scar," Dad whispered in my audio receptor before he went to talk to Sentinel about some stuff about Cybertron.

I smiled before I rubbed down the twins that gurgled and wiggled to get away from the towel I was using making Optimus and the Jet twins laugh at the sight as I tickled them as well.

"Now that's cute," Bee said as he watched before ratchet hit his helm with a wrench… again. "Ouch Ratch that hurt."

"Good," ratchet said as he took the twins for a quick check up.

Ratchet has been checking the twins a lot since their birth due to they have some human characteristics due to me; such as having some blood in their energon and apparently they might have a human form in the future as they grow up.

"Why you so happy?" Sari asked as she looked at me.

"Because little sister today is going to be remember able," I reuetplied, smirking as Boston walked in.

He stared at me before he nodded slightly as he understood the plan as we had confronted him yesterday to see if he agreed with it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I watched as the guys left the base to spend some quality manly time with each other, leaving me, Solar, Sari, the twins, Boston and Eclipse at Base. I sighed before I picked up the twins and had Sari follow me to my room so that we weren't bothering them. _

"_This sucks Scar," Sari said as I placed the twins into their cribs. "We need him here sis."_

"_I know Sari," I replied. "But we don't have a choice; he stays, they die, he goes they live that is what me and Optimus was thinking yesterday before we came and told your guys what was going on."_

_Sari looked at me sadly before she picked up the TV remote and watched some of the cartoons on there as I went to get some energon to drink as Ratchet had ordered e to drink some. Ignoring the sad glance, I got from Solar I made my way to the kitchen area and grabbed a cube that was on the table from me before I left. _

_Walking past Prowl's room, a hand reached out and pulled me into the room. I let out a squeak in shock before I saw that it was Boston that looked around him before closing the door behind him,_

"_What you want?" I asked confused as he stared at me. "Here to gloat about me being unworthy to be with your son even though he has chosen me to be his mate."_

"_No I am not, Scar," he replied. "I guess that you and your two ninja friends have figured out the truth to why I have to go through with this arranged marriage."_

"_Yeah but that doesn't seem to matter to you as you are taking me away from me and the twins that don't deserve that to happen to them," I replied, anger entering my voice a little. "Why are you going through with an arranged marriage anyway?_

_Boston sighed before he explained what it was that was going on: "I owe Eclipse's father an old agreement that I cannot take back unless I have proven that something in that family isn't what it seems to be too other. I never wished for my son to suffer from it but I do not have much choice Scar. I do not go through with the wedding than they will kill everyone I care about and that means you as you are Optimus' sparkmate and have had his children that I care for deeply. That was way I told you that option to save them from being deactivated."_

_I frowned slightly before we both heard two people land next to us from Prowl's tree. Both Prowl and Jazz looked at us before me and they both nodded as we agreed to tell him our plan. When we had told him, he agreed that we could do that to stop a marriage that should not and will not happen._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I sighed as Lightbeam grabbed onto my arm and pulled at a sensible wire there making me wince slightly before tickling my son that giggled and gurgled before whining as Stardream pushed him away from me.

"Stardream don't do that," I scolded my daughter that pouted before she started to cry making me sigh, "Hey don't cry. I am not mad just that you cannot push your brother around just because I am playing with him. You have to share Stardream."

Stardream looked at me before she poked Lightbeam that giggled at us making me smile before a crash was heard all throughout the base.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked as he walked in from the control centre.

"I do not know," I replied, picking up the twins in wonder. "We should go and find out."

Optimus moved in front of me protectively as we walked. My arms were encircled around the twins who holds onto me in as we walked through the base to find out what happened. I saw Prowl nod from one of the rafters before he disappeared. I smirked when I saw what was going on in the going on in one of the guests rooms where Eclipse was staying in.

Eclipse was hanging upside down and the TV on the wall was playing clips of what she had said to Boston and some transmission she had sent to her father… wait her father is a con.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" she screamed as Blurr took the twins from me as I laughed crazily.

"This Eclipse is what happens when someone messes with my family," I replied calmly. "and as you are threating Boston which is against the law of Cybertron and here you are under arrested to wait trail. Boys you know what to do."

Prowl, Jazz and Blurr laughed as they cuffed Eclipse and lead her to the ship as she yelled insults.

"Now Boston anything you'll like to say?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Optimus you ever give up this femme I will hunt you down along with everyone else that will want to kill you because of it."

"That won't happen," Optimus. "And now I believe that I have something to ask Scar as I believe the preparations are still underway; Miss Scar Jamie Danfold Magnus, will you please marry me?"

I stared at him in shock, as the guys looked at us waiting for my answer.

"I would be delighted," I replied, before he kissed me as everyone clapped.

* * *

**I love happy endings. Plz r&r**


	13. Return of Megatron

**I am sorry for being late guys. I had science exams, course work and I lost my muse and writer's block and that my Microsoft word has stopped working meaning I'm now writing on Word Pad which I don't like. So feel free to have a go at me for not updating for so long. To make up I'm posting two chapters in the next couple of days. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Return of Megatron

"They're so cute," Lottie said as she looked at Lightbeam and Stardream as they slept in their cradles. "Damn Scar you and Optimus did well."

"Thanks cous," I said laughing quietly as my graze flickered to my mate. "And he proposed just after he realised that he was staying here and not having that arranged marriage."

"Admit Scar you where jealous that he didn't ask you the moment you found out," Tina teased from where she sat on my shoulder.

Both of Tina and Lottie had come to the autobot base to see the twins along with Sumdac and they all had been hooked on the twins as well as finding out me and Optimus where getting married. Both Tina and Lottie had made them my official bridesmaids along with Rhiannon who was busy at the florist as Valentine's Day was next week. I had asked my best friend Shannon to be my maid of honour and she was arriving 2 months before the wedding as she had to get from India to here as well as get her research.

"When's the date?" Lottie asked as she still looked at the twins as I changed into my human form so that it would be easier to talk to them.

"In four months," I replied. "Shannon's getting here in 2 months as she is busy with her research and voluntary work in India and that she only has the three months off. With dad and the rest of the guys here-including Big Chin - it would be the perfect timing to have the wedding on Earth and in June as that is my favourite month and as everyone will be on vacation."

"They'rewakingupScar," Blurr said as he walked past.

"Blurr you asked Rhiannon yet?" Tina asked as she turned to look at my brother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, as his cheeks darkened a bit. "No excuse me I have some planning to do."

I smiled softly before Lightbeam gave a wail making me change back to robot mode and pick him up.

"Hush little Light," I cooed as he cried. "Ratch can you get the sparkling energon?"

Ratchet nodded as he left the rec-room to get the energon as Optimus picked up Star who was crying as well. I started to hum and sway gently to try and get him to be quiet as Optimus copied what I was doing but with Star.

"Ratch hurry up," Jazz said as he covered his audio receptors. "Damn they're loud."

"Jazz," I scolded as I glared at the cyber-ninja as Ratchet walked back in with two baby bottles of energon. "I'd like to see you try and to do this."

Jazz looked at me, but I wasn't sure if his optics where narrowed at me due to his visor as I took one of the bottles. I tasted a small amount to make sure it wasn't warm enough before rubbing it against Lightbeam's faceplates before he attached his mouth on it and started to suck at it to get the formula out of the bottle. Optimus copied what I did as the base went quiet with the sound of Bee and Sari playing a video game, dad talking to Big Chin, while both Cyber-Ninjas mediated while Bulkhead was doing some painting. Ratchet was talking to the Professor about the new prototypes as Blurr and the Jettwins talked about some stuff; Jetstrom kept at glancing at Lottie making me smile slightly as I hummed to myself.

"What's that song?" Solar asked as she walked in with Boston following.

"Hello mother," Optimus said politely as he greeted his parents that had been touring the city and meeting my family.

"It's just a song I like," I replied. "It's not of great importance."

"It sounded lovely," Boston said as he looked at his grandsparklings with a soft smile on his faceplates that reached his optics that twinkled a light turquoise blue. "We need to speak about the family and what forms you're going to use."

"Let me just finish with the twins and then we'll talk about it," I said as Lightbeam sucked on empty air along with his sister. "Solar would you mind helping, please?"

"Not at all Scar," she replied as she took her granddaughter. "She looks so like her father but has your colour of eyes."

I smiled as we make our way to the twin's room. As I was now sharing a room with Optimus, the twins had taken my old room that the guys had remediated while I had been out of the room. There were now two cribs one outlined in pink and the other in blue with the autobot symbol engraved on the front and back. On the ceiling there were glow in the dark stars and moons along with a painting of Cybertron- make by Bulk- and the automatic lighting me and Ratchet had worked on just before he told me I couldn't do mechanics due to the twins. One both sides of the room, there where Cybertroin size toys that the twins liked along with the favourite two teddy bears they liked. Stardream had a blue monkey that had a red heart in the middle that had some curvy writing over it saying "_daddy's little angle" _and a purple stripy blanket covered in stars, while Lightbeam had an orange and black tiger that he loved as well as his blue blanket he always had clenched in his tiny fist. There were some photos we had taken of the twins as well as the family so that the twins knew that we were always there for them no matter what happened.

"It must have been hard," Solar said as she turned to look at me. "To lose your mother at a young age along with your father. But from what I and Boston have seen of you so far Scar is that you care deeply for your family and that you would do anything to keep them safe. My spark mate regretted that he had to nearly tear this family apart when he could see how much love you had for our son and that you had given up your college career to have twins at your age."

"I am nearly twenty Solar," I said, smiling as Light's optics dimmed as sleep once again took over his systems. "And I would never regret this decision to be with Optimus and to have the twins. And even if there are days I might think what it would have been like if I hadn't would I still have what I have now; a loving protective father and brothers, two cousins I count as my sisters, a little girl that has made her way into my life through my job, and I would think that I have made the right choice to get what I have now Solar."

Solar smiled before a crash shook the base, awaking the twins once again and they started to cry at the sound. I frowned along with Solar as we ran back the rec room, holding the twins close to us.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked in confusion as Optimus and dad ran to me and Solar along with Boston.

"Megatron has broken out of the Stockade and is searching for us," Optimus replied as he pulled me and the twins to him as he hugged us tightly. "The Jettwins are going to get you, mom the girls, Professor and Sari out of her along with the twins."

"I am not leaving you," I said as Jazz ran by, with his nunchakus in his hands.

"Scar it is for yours and the twin's safety," he pleaded with me as he rested a hand on my cheek. "I can't have you hurt by them; not when I am going to marry you. Scar please if you won't go than please go for the twins."

I sighed before I kissed his cheek before I followed the ones coming with me to the back passage of the base, as I cradled the twins close to me as we ran. Solar pulled Stardream to her so that I could handle running.

"Sari stay close," I said as the techno-organic hopped onto my shoulder as we reached the sewer pipes that would took us in to the heart of the city.

"I could help Scar," she said. "I could upgrade myself to help them."

"No Sari," I said as I climbed into the pipe with Jetfire helping me up. "You have no experience and Optimus and your father would never allow it as well as Bee and the others. Sari you can help by using your Key later when the bots are injured."

Sari sighed as we reached the one thing that I had been working on along with Blurr while sparked, and we had told the guys a couple of days ago as Omega Supreme had to be repaired. As me and Blurr had explored every inch of the sewer lines to see that the centre was the biggest location we had made that the one place where we had built a small flyable ship that could fit eight people sitting down and also a pilot standing up in the centre. I handed Lightbeam to Jetstrom who hold him close to his chest as he gave a small cry as I started to press in the code, as I tried to keep my twins calm and also focus on Optimus who was fighting.

"Scar hurry," Lottie said as she moved closer to Jetstrom who looked at her.

"Done," I said as the door slide open and we ran in. "Sari, Solar take the two seats behind the main deck. Jetfire Tina sits on the left with the Professor. Jetstrom place the twins into the cradle that will protect them from any cons and then sit to my right with Lottie. Strap in and hold on tight. We'll be meeting the bots at the pick-up location."

The guys nodded as they did what I had ordered as I checked the ships engines and the screens that appeared as I pressed a button on the panel. The moment the light came on to say that everyone was sitted and strapped in, before I started the engines and flickered my hand at a screen behind me so that I could get some video feeds so that I could see what was going on as the engines started to vibrate. With the energon and nuclear fusion in the engines I had been able to make the ship unfound from any other being that didn't know the codes as I shot a look at one of the monitors to see my dad fighting Megaton as Optimus got back to his servos.

_Be safe my family, and my love,_ I thought before I pulled the ship into gear and left Detroit behind us.

* * *

**Optimus POV**

My optics flickered to Ultra Magnus as he barked out some orders to us as I unleashed my axe as we looked at the five cons in front of us as well as the two big ones behind us. My thoughts were still on the horror that were on Scar's faceplates as me and family had to fight. My dad was heading to Scar's uncle's place and Rhiannon's as we were locating somewhere different. From what both Blurr and Scar had told us was that they had been working on a small project over the last nine months or so which had confused us.

"Optimus focus," Sentential said as we stood flanking our commander. "Get your processor out of the clouds and focus. You're mate and twins needs you and you need to look like you're concentrating on this."

"Sorry Sentential," I replied as he nodded. "I just don't want her or the twins worried at the moment."

"Autobots prepare for battle!" Commander yelled to us as the cons attacked.

I and Sentinel went back to back, just like in training as we took on Lugnut. I could feel the twins and Scar's fear and desperation at the thought of losing me and the family as I was attacked by Megatron as he slammed into me.

"Optimus to your feet," Ultra said as he pulled me back to my servos. "Focus Prime."

I nodded as I sliced through an unknown cons hand as I went back to back with Sentinel again. I looked out of the corner of one optic to see that Bee and Bulkhead had formed a tag team along with Jazz and Prowl and Ratchet and Blurr as they took on the cons. The sound of lighting was heard as Ultra Magnus used his hammer. In the distance I could just hear the sound of a small engine blasting off and Scar's voice in my helm.

_Be Safe, my family, and my love._

I smiled inwardly before I went back to the battle, and ignored the pain in my spark as my mate and twins went further away from me for their own safety. I shielded Bee as he went down as I raised my axe to deflect any blasts heading towards us.


	14. Changes in home

Changes in home

We had just reached New Mexico when I was approached by the Jettwins

"Scar you have to sleep," Jetfire said as he looked at me. "This isn't healthy."

I sighed knowing that my brother meant well, but I had to do something or I would start to panic about my family and mate. Jetfire rested a servo on my shoulder as I turned to look at him.

"I'm fine," I said, as he frowned along with his twin. "Honestly Fire I'll sleep when we get there."

He frowned as he removed my servo from the control gear and 'Strom picked me up as my optics drooped slightly.

"Sis isn't sleepy all right," they both said, smiling as I curled closer into 'Strom's arms.

"Fine but only until the twins wake up," I said as Strom placed me onto his seat.

My optics closed and deactivated as sleep took over my systems.

* * *

**Optimus Prime's POV**

The city was empty as I walked towards the park in Detroit. The mayor had ordered everyone evacuated the city for the civilians own safety. Some of Scar's old school hood friends where checking for anymore civilians that might still be in the city. My spark pulsed at the thought that my future wife wasn't near me as well as our twins that where with her.

"Hey Optimus you alright?" a male's voice said behind me.

I turned around to see one of her friends that was walking behind me.

"I am alright," I replied.

"Scar is a tough chick she'll be fine," he said. "Names Bobby. One thing though mess her around and you'll have the whole gang after ya before ya can say anything to stop us."

I nodded, as some of his friends walked down out of one of the alley ways. They were talking about any possible locations that Scar could have gone to as they appoarched us.

"Hey Bobby did Scar contact ya?" one of them asked.

"Not at this moment in time," Bobby replied as he checked a device in his hand. "She did make half of our technology so that we could contact each other not on the city services. Scar has a plan for something."

"Would a mini ship that she made have a signal?" I asked as we made our way across the Tower permisses.

"If we can get the signal that the ship is emmitting Optimus," the one that had talked before. "Sam, Craig come with me, I might have an idea."

Those three both ran off, disappearing down an alley way.

"I don't even want to know what you do in your spare time," I said. "Do you know about the twins?"

"Scar did mention them to them," Tina said as she joined us. "No one around there that can be injured."

Bobby gave a nod at her before she disappeared down a side street, with a couple of them following her. I released some air from my vents as I passed Bumblebee that looked at me in worrry as he and Bulkhead walked past.

"Prime we are reciving an incoming transmission," Ratchet suddenly called. "It seems to be from Scar's cousin in Aslaka."

I frowned before I pressed a button on the intercom. Up came a face of Scar's older cousin and Tina's brother. His brown eyes matched his sisters as well as the black hair. He was wearing a snow jacket and was talking to someone to his left.

"Hello Optimus Prime," he said. "My name is Lucas and I believe that the message Scar sent me a couple of days ago suggests that you need to come to Alaska as that is where Scar and the others with her are heading."

"Is she okay?" I questioned. "Do you know if she is safe?"

"I got a call from her two hours ago," he replied. "She is fine and heading here where it is safe for you and the family. I believe some of Scar's friends can help with transport."

With those words he cut the transmission as me and my team turned to Scar's friends.

"Some of us work in militry," Sam said. "We can borrow on average two on the transport planes. But you have to stay in vehicle mode until we land in Alaska. That is the rules I'm afraid."

Ultra Magnus gave a sigh before he nodded. Both Blurr and Rhiannon looked at each other in concern, before Blurr transformed around her and started his engine.

"Are we going or not?" Blurr questioned. "Because I wanna go and see my sister."

"Autobots transform and roll out," Ultra Magnus ordered before we transformed.

* * *

**Scar's POV**

I was awoken by the sound of my twins crying and Solar trying to calm them down. Stirring and activating my optics, I moved from the recharging posture of Jetstrom and Jetfire and went to my future mother in law.

"Here I've got them," I said, holding my arms out for them.

"Morning Scar," Solar said as she handed me the twins and went to the two small bottles of sparkling energon. "They have been crying for some time now."

"You should have woke me," I told her. "I would have sorted them out."

"You have more on your plate at the moment, worrying about your family in Detriot as well flying this craft," she stated.

I gave a sigh, and placed the two bottles into the twins hungry mouths. Stardream gave a gurgle as her small servos clasped onto the bottle to hold it in place; Lightbeam looked at his sister and tried to copy but he ended up dropping his bottle.

"I've got it," Strom said as he catched the bottle. "Hey little man you want Uncle Strom to help ya?"

"Go ahead," I said, with a smile. "Great practise in the future for you bro."

"What you mean by that?" he questioned.

"Bro you know very well who I'm talking about," I replied, smirking. "I believe that a certain cousin of mine has caught those blue optics of yours."

"Weell maybe," he admitted, looking at his feet. "So what you wearing for the wedding?"

"No idea apart from Shannon is going to go all out to dress me as a real life Barbie doll," I said. "Honestly at Prom two years ago she dressed me in the most revealing outfit that I have ever worn in my life."

He gave a smile before I turned my graze to the monitors and gave a frown.

"Solar hold Star,"I said before I handed my daughter to her and jumped to the monitors. "Everyone buckle up and prepare for impact."

My hands grasped the control stick and pulled it down to steady out the fall. The Pacific ocean draw closer as I tried to steady out the craft. Two servos then meet mine, and I glanded out of the corner to see Jetfire and Strom pulling on the stick to help me pull up the ship. The sound of the twins giving a cry of fear as they were hold by Solar, I sent a pray to the heavens that we would survive.

"This is first Lieutent Lucas Danfold, unidentified air craft idnetify yourself," a voice then said over the intercom.

"Gee Lucas I thought you would have realised it was me," I said. "Little help Lucas?"

"Ya got it Scar," he said back.

Suddenly there was a flash of several lights before the craft steadied out. I had to give a smile as we were transported to the militry base in Alaska.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Fine here Scar," Sari said as she and her dad watched as we were placed gently on the ground. "Hpw did they do that?"

"Something that they made a couple of years ago," I replied. "Classified and no one knows about it. Tell anyone and you will be treated with treason. So just be warned for your own safety."

Exiting the craft, I deactivated my robot form for a second to be pulled into a tight hug by my cousin. His army overalls were tied at his waist with a white top on. He smelled of the aircrafts before he pulled away from me.

"How you doing cous?" he asked.

"Well I'm engaged, I've had two beautiful twins and what the hell is going on?" I asked, dropping my happy aura.

"The bots are heading towards here with the rest of the family, they will be arriving in twenty minutes."

"Okay I'm heading for the shower," I replied, taking the twins with me.

Half an hour later, I had left the shower and was sitting in the main hanger, playing with the twins. The sound of engines made me look up too see two transport crafts land.I frowned, scooping the twins up into my arms. The door ways opened and vehicles came driving out. I gave a smile before I was trackled by the red and blue fire truck, that hold me and the twins close to them.

"Hey I'm fine," I whispered. "We're okay."

"Next time give me a warning on where your going," Optimus whispered back.

I gave a smile, and placed a kiss on his check, before he took the twins from my arms and placed a kiss on each of their helms.

"My little angles," he said. "I believe your father wishes for a hug, love."

I nodded, and embraced my father, hugging him tightly.

"Never pull a stunt like that," he said, pulling away from me.

He smiled, happines in his optics before it faded, and a protective glance went over them.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Autobot Ultra Magnus you must know why we do this," the strange man said, as I turned to face him. "Miss Magnus I believe you won't be using that form for a while."

"And why is that?" I asked, in confusion, as my father released a threating growl.

"She is going nowhere," he growled, placing me behind me.

A hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me to their side. Optimus watched as the Jettwins took my children, and had the others around them as well as some of the army pointing their weapons at the stranger.

"My name is Agent Rex and I believe that Miss Magnus has to come with me to settle an old problem," Rex said.

"What did I just say?" dad questioned in anger. "She is going nowhere with you."

"That is not your desission to make," Rex said. "She comes willingly or by force."

"And go where?" I asked, placing an protective arm on Optimus' chest.

"To stop what has happened from turning out what it will become if this doesn't happen." he said. "You and the other three as well as another have the power to refuse this all if you come with me."

"I have no choice," I whispered, looking at my father and mech. "This has to be done. Tell the twins I love them. I'll be home soon."

Optimus look at me dumbfolded before he grapped my arms and pinned them to my side before he kissed me. I felt every emotion he felt for me, the love and fear as well as happiness and sadness as I would be leaving him to do what must be done.

"I love you," he whispered. "Please for the love of Primus and God come back to me alive or I will offline myself."

"The twins need you," I whipered back. "I love you for a thousand years my love."

With those words, I started the transformation to turn human. When that had finished I sent a sad look towards my family before following gave me an understanding look before a green portal appeared and I was sucked into it, not realising that I wouldn't see my family for a long time.

* * *

**All done. This story is now completed and the next will wait as it involves...**

**Scar: Hey authoress that is a surprise or have you forgetten.**

**Karolyn: she always forgets Scar but she is being kinda mean at the moment.**

**Crystal and Karen: its her job to be, now she can focus on the main one as well as ours.**

**Me: okay you four go away. Scar you are on vaction until the new one come up. Off you go. Now you three will have to wait as I focus on your stories until that one happens. So on that note, thankyou for everyone who reviewed, read, favouited and followed this story and stay tuned for the next chapter in Scar's life.**

**Till all are one**


End file.
